La leyenda de Zelda: En el fin del Mundo
by shadowmaki
Summary: Tiempo después de que Link y Midna vencieran a Ganondorf, Link regresa a casa a seguir con su vida de pastor hasta que algo extraño ocurre en la Montaña de la Muerte, que destrozó parte del reino de Hyrule...
1. Envuelto en la desesperación

"**La Leyenda de Zelda: En el fin del mundo"**

**Capitulo 1: Envuelto en la desesperación**

Tras terminar esa ardiente batalla contra el eterno enemigo del Reino Sagrado, Ganondorf, Link regresa al pueblo de Ordon a seguir se vida como pastor.

Un dia mientras el anochecer se acercaba lentamente, Link junto con Ilia a su lado, veían la puesta de Sol arriba de la cabaña de cabras, en donde se podía apreciar perfectamente ese basto horizonte.

Los dos, sentados sin ninguna conversación de por medio, tan solo observando, sintiendo ese cálido viento en sus rostros. Ilia, volviendo la cara a Link le pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta

-Ves aquel gigantesco Volcán

-Si, lo veo

-Esa sensación que tengo, que no puedo quitármela, es por ese Volcán. Algo malo ocurrirá.

Ilia abraza a Link y le dice:

-Nada va a ocurrir, tranquilo, son solo sentimientos de aquellos días.

Después de un tiempo, los dos bajaron de la cabaña y regresaron a sus casas.

Al día siguiente, Moy, el espadachín del pueblo de Ordon visita a Link.

-Link, con que haciendo labores eh?-le pregunta

-Oh, Moy, que gusto en verte, ah… no, solo estaba acomodando unos jarros- Contesta

-¿Estas muy ocupado?

-No claro que no- Contesta Link

-Acompáñame un rato al rio, solo a charlar

-Claro

En una platica entre amigos, Moy, reflejando en el rio un rosto con un sentimiento de preocupación, dice:

-Link

-Si

-Tengo que ir a Villa Kakariko a reunirme con los demás guardianes y con la tribu Goron y el chamán.

Moy voltea la cabeza, mirando al cielo por unos momentos suspirando y nuevamente dirigiéndose a Link dice:

-Me prometes que protegerás no solo a la gente de esta aldea, sino también al Reino de Hyrule.

Link asombrado pero a la vez preocupado por aquellas palabras que escuchaba de la persona a quien considera su maestro, contesta:

-Claro, es una promesa

Después de eso, Moy regresa al pueblo a prepararse para partir el día siguiente por la mañana. Link frente al rio, se queda pensativo por esa repentina pregunta que le hizo Moy, viendo su reflejo en aquel claro rio.

Al día siguiente una gran multitud fuera de la casa del alcalde

-¡HA LLEGADO EL DIA, MOY!- Grita el alcalde como era costumbre

-Sí alcalde- Responde

Y todo el pueblo de Ordon se alegra y se despide del espadachín más brillante que hayan tenido. Moy, caminando en medio de la gente, se entristece poco a poco y subiendo a su caballo, se despide de su esposa y de su pequeña bebita recién nacida.

-¿Qué tienes?- Le pregunta su esposa con su bebé en brazos

-No pasa nada, luego de que regrese, tomaremos unas vacaciones he iremos los tres juntos a las aguas termales de los Gorons-Le respondió con una sonrisa en la cara

-Cuídate- Le dice su esposa,-Si-responde Moy

Y junto con sus dos acompañantes uno a su izquierda y otro a su derecha, comienzan a galopar, y el pueblo solo veía como poco a poco se van alejando y desapareciendo en ese profundo horizonte.

Ya entrada la noche, la gente comienza a dormirse y poco a poco el silencio se hace escuchar…¡¡KABOOM!! Una fuerte y horripilante explosión es escuchada hasta el más mínimo rincón de Hyrule. Link que no había podido conciliar el sueño al oír tremendo ruido se levantó inmediatamente y subió por las escaleras que lo llevaban a la ventana superior y vio a lo lejos La Montaña de la Muerte destrozada y expulsando rocas y lava manchando aquel oscurecido cielo en un velo de rojo color sangre. Link preocupado, baja y sale de su casa encontrando al pueblo entero observando esa horrible imagen en el cielo, con un temor que se reflejaba en el rostro de las personas que estuvieran presenciándolo.

Todo el Reino se estremeció al ver tal suceso que de inmediato la Princesa Zelda envía tropas a la Montaña de la Muerte para ver que era lo que sucedía.

Mientras tanto el pueblo de Ordon temblaba de miedo ante tan grande hecho, Link no dió un paso atrás y entrando a su casa alistó su espada, escudo y arco, preparó a Epona y montándola listo para ir a la Montaña, Ilia se interpone en su camino

-¡No vayas Link!- Grito Ilia -No pongas tu vida en peligro

-¡Apártate de mi camino!- Link con voz desesperada -¡Que no ves que ahí se encuentra Villa Kakariko!, ¡Ahí fue Moy!

-El esta bien.- Contestó Ilia -Para llegar a Kakariko necesitas por lo menos 2 días

-Pero si esta en problemas, tenemos que ayudarlo- Dijo Link envuelto en la desesperación

-Baja de Epona Link, Moy esta bien te lo aseguro

En ese momento rocas fundidas caían del cielo por obra de la explosión de la Montaña de la Muerte, la gente de los pueblos gritaba y corría despavoridamente buscando un lugar donde protegerse…PAM, PAM, las rocas caían sin piedad sobre las casas y sobre la gente, destrozando todo cuanto hubiera a su paso

-¡Sube rápido!- Link grita

Y los dos salieron rápidamente de aquel lugar en busca de refugio.

El castillo, los pueblos, el lago, el desierto, los bosques, todo quedó en su mayoría dañado por aquellas rocas incandescentes que había expulsado la ya destrozada Montaña de la Muerte.


	2. Entre las llamas la tristeza se presenta

**Capitulo 2: "Entre las llamas la tristeza se hace presente"**

Cabalgando velozmente entre ese camino envuelto en gigantescas llamas que sacuden ferozmente aquel hermoso bosque que rodeaba la provincia de Ordona. Solo viendo un único camino en frente, con esa esperanza de poder salvar sus jóvenes vidas, los tres, en medio de ese camino que conducía a la liberación de ese temido infierno en el que estaba envuelto Hyrule.

Ilia agarrada de la ropa de Link sentada en la parte trasera de Epona

-¡LINK, LINK, DETENTE, MI PADRE, MI PADRE ESTA EN EL PUEBLO, MI PADRE ESTA EN PELIGRO, DEBEMOS REGRESAR POR ÉL, LINK, ESCÚCHAME!-grita Ilia con lagrimas en los ojos suplicando a Link salvar la vida de su padre.

-Link, por favor-golpeando las espaldas del muchacho con la mano izquierda, con la otra sujetando su camisa, en eso ella inclina la cabeza hasta topar su frente con la espalda de Link, llorando.

-Tenemos que salvar nuestras vidas, no podemos regresar, si lo hacemos, podríamos morir. Ilia, que querría tu padre, piénsalo, obvio que la prioridad seria que te salvaras-Link diciendo estas palabras en un tono de frustración deja pensando a Ilia, y él agacha la cabeza, cierra los ojos como si quisiese que todo lo que había visto fuese un terrible sueño, intentando escapar de esa realidad que consumía a ese lugar en el mismísimo infierno.

Ilia, levantando un poco la cabeza, abre sus ojos como si alguien le hubiera llamado a lo lejos, ve al fondo del camino, a su noroeste, una salida, una escapatoria, un pequeño espacio que no había sido alcanzado por las llamas que rodeaban su alrededor. Ese pequeño sendero, un pequeño milagro que surgió y dió esperanza en ese momento a Ilia, una oportunidad para escapar de esas temibles llamas que aplastaban a la vegetación de Ordon.

-Link, por allá-con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con una pequeña sonrisa y con alegría en su rostro,-Ese camino, por ahí podemos escapar-señalándole un pequeño espacio

-Lo veo-Y gritándole a Epona se dirigieron ahí velozmente, esquivando una y otra vez los obstáculos que impedían ir a ese glorioso camino que pudiese salvarlos de este caos

-Derecha, izquierda…eso es Epona-Gritaba Link con euforia

Y topándose con el último obstáculo, una enorme pared de fuego

-Sujétate bien Ilia-

-Bien-Ilia agarrando fuertemente a Link de la cintura y en ese momento cierra los ojos

-Listo Epona……¡¡SALTA!!-Grita Link

Y Epona, sin esperar emprende un gigantesco salto, y mientras Epona volaba por los aires, Ilia abre los ojos y viendo hacia abajo, se sorprende del magnifico salto que dió Epona y que les permitió cruzar esa enorme pared de fuego.

Cruzan esa pared y aterrizan en un lugar parecido a un oasis en medio del desierto, sí, era un lugar en donde el fuego no había alcanzado, un espacio amplio, con un ambiente templado, rodeado de rocas grandes y hermosas que desprendían un color azul y un aroma a flores, un lugar tranquilo que parecía haber sido construido especialmente para descansar y relajarse.

Epona, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante y ya dentro de la cueva, Ilia baja del caballo un poco triste por el pensar de lo que le había pasado a su padre y a las personas de Ordon, mientras Link aún montado en Epona observaba aquel lugar

-Estaremos a salvo en este lugar-el muchacho un poco agitado, y el caballo relinchando y sacudiendo un poco la cabeza; Link voltea hacia el caballo, lo mira un poco y le acaricia el lomo

-Gracias Epona-

Ilia sin contestar expresando no solo el silencio, sino la amargura de lo ocurrido. Link la ve muy triste y él mismo empieza a sentirse mal, no por el hecho del cataclismo ocurrido esa noche, sino un sentimiento de frustración, al ver que no había podido hacer nada por salvar a los aldeanos; él veía a Ilia quien poco a poco se agachaba hasta tocar el suelo con sus dos manos, Link no aguantó más y cerró los ojos, y notándosele en el rostro coraje e impotencia da un grito

-¡¡AHORA VUELVO, VAMOS EPONA!!-

Ilia sorprendida voltea rápidamente

-Link-

Y Link tomando vuelo para volver a atravesar el fuego

-Quédate a aquí, Ilia, no salgas por ningún motivo, aquí estarás a salvo

Ilia solo mirándolo con lágrimas en lo ojos

-De acuerdo-diciendo con una voz tan delicada

-¡¡YAH!!-Grita Link montado en Epona quien iba rápidamente dirigiéndose al fuego y dispuesto a volverlo a atravesar…¡¡ZA!! Lo logra de nuevo, y toman camino devuelta a Ordon.

Link con una mirada de fuego dispuesto a dar su vida por salvar a los demás, arriesgándolo todo en ese enorme camino que parecía el infierno, esquivando troncos caídos, rocas envueltas en fuego, hojas de fuego cayendo como lluvia, cenizas por todos lados, aquel bosque que era tan hermoso en ese momento Link lo veía como si estuviera dentro de un volcán a un temperatura de los mil demonios, el joven héroe solo seguía paso al frente

-¡¡¡AYUDA, AYUDA!!!-Escuchó Link a lo lejos

-¿Qué? En eso Link se detiene y mirando a su alrededor llevando su brazo a la cara para limpiar su sudor,-¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?, ¿ME OYES?-Gritando y a la vez mirando a todas partes

-¡AYUDA!-se oía la vocecilla un poco familiar para Link

En eso Link vió a lo lejos a una persona

-MALDICIÓN-Dice entre dientes Link

-¡¡AYUDA!!-Seguía gritando el hombre

-¡NO TE MUEVAS, QUÉDATE DONDE ESTÁS, VOY PARA ALLÁ!- Grita Link

Y en eso Link y Epona se preparan para ir a ese lugar que también estaba rodeado por el fuego, pero Link detiene a Epona y empieza a recordar a Ilia y el salvar a su padre, él voltea hacia el camino que se dirige al pueblo, vuelve a voltear hacia donde estaba el hombrecillo, regresa la mirada al camino de Ordon, inclina un poco la cabeza y cierra lo ojos y haciendo una mueca de enojo sabiendo que era quizá la ultima oportunidad de salvar al padre de Ilia

(_-Si tuviera mi "Búmeran Ventoso" sería mas fácil, si tan solo no hubieran aparecido ese rocas de fuego de repente, ¿pero si lo intento con la espada?, No, eso no serviría, perdería mi tiempo en intentarlo…¡MALDICIÓN!-) _diciéndose a si mismo, y sin más se dirige junto con Epona hacia donde estaba el hombrecillo que pedía ayuda a gritos; saltando troncos tumbados por el fuego, sin retroceder él sigue el camino de fuego con el único objetivo de salvar la vida del que le pedía ayuda en ese momento, resistiendo el actual ambiente que parecía un gigantesco horno, y por fin llega hacia donde estaba el hombrecillo, llevándose una tremenda sorpresa al ver que el que le pedía ayuda era un SkullKid

-¡SUBE, RÁPIDO! –Grita Link

Y con una voz chillona

-No puedo, mi corneta esta ahí atascada- Señalando con su dedo índice su instrumento que estaba atorado debajo de un tronco el cual había sido tumbado por el fuego

-¿QUIERES MORIR?, NO HAY TIEMPO, SUBE RÁPIDO-Grita Link

-¡QUE SERIA DE LA VIDA DE UN MÚSICO SIN SU INSTRUMENTO!-Gritando y con lagrimas en los ojos aquel hombrecillo de voz chillona

-Maldición-Dice Link y bajándose de Epona teniendo un poco de cuidado con el fuego que rodeaba aquel lugar, se dirige hacia donde estaba la corneta atorada e inclinándose para sacarla se limpia un poco el sudor de la frente, luego sujeta la corneta y jala con tanta fuerza que salen volando él, la corneta y el hombrecillo músico que casi se quema con el fuego. Los tres semisentados en el suelo, en eso el hombrecillo se levanta inmediatamente y se dirige hacia su corneta, la toma y la abraza fuertemente moviéndose de un lado a otro

-Estas a salvo hermosa cornetita, pequeña bebé casi te pierdo-

Link se levanta rápido y sube de inmediato a Epona

-Sube rápido-

Y el hombrecillo acariciando la corneta voltea a ver a Link

-Cornetita, agradécele a ese joven de orejas puntiagudas de allá que te rescató-

-¡¡SUBE RÁPIDO!!-Grita Link furioso

El enanito sube inmediatamente al caballo, sentándose en la parte trasera de él, sujetando de la cintura a Link exclama:

-Estás gordo, debes adelgazar-

-¡CÁLLATE, deja de andar con tus estupideces y sujétate bien!-Grita Link

Y escapándose de las llamas y de los troncos que poco a poco iban cayendo a causa del fuego, corren rápidamente esquivando todo a su paso, llegan hasta el punto donde Link se había detenido por primera vez y ve que ya no podía hacer nada por regresar y salvar al padre de Ilia ya que el fuego había bloqueado el camino y los arboles en llamas hacían imposible el paso; con una mirada triste, agacha la cabeza, cierra los ojos y vuelve a galopar.

Ferozmente dirigiéndose al escondite donde se encontraba Ilia, el cual ya se podía ver a lo lejos

-Sujétate bien, enano-Link con voz agitada

-Sí-

Y los dos, sujetándose bien de Epona, que corría como nunca, vuelve a saltar esa enorme pared de fuego y llegan hasta la cueva que en ese momento parecía un santuario y un regalo de las diosas de Hyrule. Ya dentro de la cueva, encuentran a Ilia, que estaba sentada recargada en una de las rocas del fondo un poco triste y melancólica, y al verlos se sorprende pero a la vez se llena de gusto, se levanta y se dirige lentamente hacia donde estaban ellos

-Link-con voz baja Ilia exclamaba

-Tú…-Dirigiéndose hacia ellos, viendo a Link de frente, con un poco de sudor en la cara y manchas ocasionadas por las cenizas; en eso el hombrecillo músico se asoma de repente y espanta a Ilia la cual cae de sentón al suelo

-Hola-Saluda el enano, y bajándose de Epona se dirige hacia donde estaba Ilia aterrada de verlo, la empieza a mirar y voltea hacia donde estaba Link con Epona

-¿Qué le pasa?-

En ese momento Link se baja de Epona y se dirige hacia donde estaban Ilia y el enano, inclinando un poco la cabeza y notándose en su rostro tristeza, se acerca a Ilia la cual solo lo ve, y poniendo una cara de preocupación

-Link-

-Lo lamento Ilia-contesta Link con frustración-No pude ir a salvar a tu padre, por favor, perdóname

Ilia sentada ve al hombrecillo de la corneta y este se le queda mirando y poco a poco agacha la cabeza notándosele el sentimiento de culpa. De los ojos de Ilia salían lágrimas y poco a poco comienza a llorar. Link y el hombrecillo de la corneta sintiéndose culpables, dejaron a Ilia desahogarse y lo único que se dejó escuchar en la cueva fueron los llantos de Ilia.

Al terminar la noche, el fuego había consumido gran parte de la provincia de Ordona; el suelo y la tierra no eran del todo visibles debido a la cantidad de humo que había ocasionado el fuego, lo que era el pueblo de Ordon la gran mayoría se había convertido a cenizas, los ríos y lagos estaban cubiertas de ella.

Link, Ilia y el hombrecillo de la corneta durmieron esa noche dentro de la cueva, cada quien por su lado. A las primeras horas del día, la cueva poco a poco fue perdiendo su tono azuloso y el sol cubría lentamente las rocas que la formaban, aquella que fue la esperanza y la salvación de los tres jóvenes en su momento. Ilia se levanta y observa al pequeño músico dormido en el suelo, de un lado su corneta y del otro una enorme roca, luego vio que a la entrada se notaba la silueta de una persona, ella no lo podía ver bien debido a los rayos del Sol, pero conforme acostumbraba la vista, notó que era Link quien estaba ahí en la entrada recargado viendo hacia el exterior. Y conforme ella se acercaba a la entrada, él volteó y la vió; Ilia en ese momento sentía un poco de vergüenza

-Link, lo lamento-

Link solo la miraba

-Lamento mucho lo que te hice, casi hago que tu también perdieras la vida, solo por un capricho mío, n-no me di cuenta de lo que hice, estaba cegada por el dolor de saber que mí padre murió, fui tan egoísta, l-lo lamento mucho Link - y con lágrimas en los ojos, corre hacía Link y lo abraza fuertemente

-Lo siento lo siento lo siento… buaaaa

-Ilia-

E Ilia llorando en brazos de Link

En ese momento el hombrecillo de la corneta se levanta, ya que la habitación había sido iluminada en su totalidad por la luz del Sol y era imposible cerrar los ojos.

Los tres regresaron un poco temerosos por el camino que conducía al pueblo, sorprendidos viendo a su alrededor como todo ese hermoso bosque había sido tumbado por el misterioso suceso de anoche; arboles, pastos, flores, incluso rocas, estaban incineradas, aquel camino estaba cubierto casi en su totalidad de color negro, parecía como si el ángel de la muerte hubiera caminado en ese lugar. Todo quedó desecho, no había vida a su alrededor, de los suelos emanaba un olor despreciable, no se observaba en el paisaje nada más, más que solo destrucción; era todo desastroso, todo lo que había en la provincia de Ordona había sido reducido a cenizas…no quedó nada.

Al caminar unas cuantas horas, ven a lo lejos restos de casas, que de inmediato se dirigen hacia allá. Al llegar a ellas los tres se pusieron de acuerdo para empezar a buscar en distintos lugares restos de lo que era de Ordon que les pudieran servir ó incluso restos humanos. Cada quien por su lado buscando entre la ahora basura, residuos de lo que tenían, escombraban entre la madera, entre las piedras, entre las cenizas. Por un lado Link cortaba lo que le estorbaba a su paso con la espada, buscaba por los lados en donde se suponía debía estar su casa, pero por más que buscaba no encontraba ninguno de sus objetos que le habían ayudado a completar su aventura anterior. De repente ve algo conocido debajo de dos tablas quemadas, de inmediato las levanta y las tumba a otro lado y lo que estaba ahí tirado eran las legendarias ropas verdes, la ropa del héroe escogido por los dioses, la cual le había sido otorgada por el guardián de la provincia de Ordona, la ropa del héroe que había salvado a Hyrule; en ese momento Link se alegro mucho y las tomó, pero esa alegría poco a poco fue disminuyendo. Sujetando fuertemente las vestiduras verdes comienza a llorar en aquel lugar en donde por dondequiera que vieras había escombros, cenizas, aquel lugar que era llamado Ordon.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de la Princesa Zelda se estaba actuando de inmediato. En la sala de reunión la cual era una habitación grande de forma circular, en ella solo podías entrar por una puerta grande de madera la cual tenia en su superficie figuras con tallados que semejaban a los guardianes de las provincias de Hyrule, cada una ubicada en los cuatro puntos cardinales de la puerta, en medio se notaban los seis medallones del tiempo además de distintas formas y figuras representativas del Reino; en cada parte de la habitación había una ventana grande que poseía una cortina roja que llegaba hasta el suelo; la mesa del lugar era redonda; en el centro de la mesa había un hueco en donde se encontraba una plataforma en la cual el Informante ó cualquier otra persona que quería avisar de algo importante se colocaba en ella para que el sonido de la voz lo escucharan todos los presentes sin necesidad de gritar, además de plantas raras no muy altas que pertenecían a distintos lugares de Hyrule, eran hermosas; mosaicos y paredes brillantes que reflejaban a cualquiera que caminaba en ellos; era un lugar elegante digno de un rey; en ese esplendoroso lugar se encontraban los doce consejeros de Hyrule, la princesa Zelda, un informador y unos 24 guardianes que rodeaban el lugar, los cuales estaban escogidos y encomendados a proteger ese sitio.

En el centro de la mesa se encontraba la Princesa Zelda y a sus lados los doce consejeros, seis de un lado y seis del otro, todos rodeando la mesa redonda. La Princesa Zelda se dirige al Informador que estaba en medio de la mesa; era quien se encargaba de llegar las noticias importantes de lo que sucedía del Reino al Rey o a la Princesa

-¿Hay alguna noticia de lo sucedido ayer?-

-Sí, mi princesa-casi tartamudeando el informante

-¿Y bien?

**Continuará…**


	3. La Información que trajo miedo a Hyrule

**Capitulo 3: La información que trajo miedo a Hyrule**

-¡Alto!-grita uno de los concejales (era el sexto concejal al lado derecho de la princesa), No se supone que fuera el rey el que estuviera a cargo de esta reunión. ¿Qué acaso al rey no le interesa lo que sucede en su reino?

-No se exalte Sr. Cenoura (así se llamaba dicho concejal), pues mi padre esta en un asunto importante en la provincia del noroeste y por el momento yo estoy en su lugar como segundo mandatario de este reino, pero bien sabe usted que ha ocurrido un suceso que hizo temblar a Hyrule ayer poco antes de la madrugada, no ha de tardar de regresar-dijo la princesa-Pues bien puede continuar.

-Mi princesa, como fiel sirviente de la Realeza, dejare aun lado mi subjetividad y continuaré diciendo lo que por deber me concierne-poco triste el Informante, pues su familia se hallaba en uno de los lugares que sufrió destrozos y no cabía más en él que la preocupación y el temor de saber como estaban.

-Entiendo-comprensiva la princesa.

-Por lo que respecta a la ciudad principal del reino, en donde yace vuestro castillo, los daños han sido mínimos comparados con las otras regiones.-

Y en eso mueve la mano hacia sus bolsillos y saca de uno de ellos unos anteojos, se los coloca y se pone a checar atentamente unas cuantas hojas que traía sujetas en las manos mientras los concejales un poco preocupados esperaban.

-Comenzaré con los datos de la provincia de Lanayru, donde yace la ciudad de los Zoras, la cual ha reportado inmediatamente a vuestra orden, los daños momentáneos descubiertos, lo cual indica-rascándose un poco la cabeza-que su región no se vió afectada gravemente pero que si ha habido bajas por parte de algunos ciudadanos Zoras ubicados en la parte sureste de la ciudad.

-Con mera razón ocurrió eso, pues su ubicación era la más cercana a Villa Kakariko-dice el concejal sentado a tres personas al lado izquierdo de la princesa, conocido como Sr. Milho.

-En cuanto a dichas bajas, se han encontrado más de cincuenta cadáveres calcinados y puede cambiar en el transcurso del día, y por aparte con lo que se refiere a perdidas materiales, pues...gran parte del lado sureste de la ciudad, las pocas casas de humanos que habitaban, la vegetación que había y los lagos y ríos, han desaparecido.-

-Se ha encontrado todo calcinado y en cuanto al agua, se ha evaporado.-

-Eso es algo espeluznante, algo sin precedentes en la historia del reino, y bien puedo decir que he vivido ya bastante tiempo-dice el concejal más viejito que se encontraba, conocido como Sr. Batatas.

-En cuanto a la parte oeste de la provincia, donde se ubica el legendario Lago Hylia ha sucedido lo mismo, los pequeños lagos y ríos que se ubicaban en el han sido contaminados por las sustancias toxicas que contenían las rocas del volcán y se han encontrado a los animales de esa hábitat muertos y una parte calcinados; el Lago Hylia se halla inalterado hasta el momento.-

Y acabado esto cambia de hoja y rascándose un poco la cabeza se pone nuevamente a checar los registros.

-Por parte de la región de los desiertos de Gerudo, donde vuestro padre, el Rey de Hyrule, ha ido a causa de un mensaje que le llegó días antes de que tan temible acontecimiento sucediera, no ha reportado daños más que unas cuantas rocas fundidas que cayeron alrededor de los pequeños pueblos que se asentaron no hace mucho tiempo, nada severo, daños materiales, solo unas pocas casas sin ninguna perdida humana.

-Así que por eso el rey no está en esta reunión- murmulla uno de los concejales de nombre Sr. Cebola, sentado a seis personas del lado izquierdo de la princesa Zelda

El informante verifica más abajo de la hoja que tenía en sus manos.

-Con respecto a los campos de Hyrule, se han encontrado suficientes rocas fundidas con lo cual han quemado parte de la vegetación de estos lugares, y los animales que yacían en ellos han escapado a regiones cercanas para protegerse.

-¿Qué hay de la provincia de Ordona, donde se ubica el pueblo de Ordon?-pregunta la princesa.

-¿Qué no es aquel lugar donde vive el joven Link?-Sr. Espinafres, el concejal sentado a la derecha de a princesa.

-¿Link?, el que salvó a Hyrule de las manos de Zant y Ganondorf, ¿Acaso vive en ese lugar tan solitario?, una persona como él no es digna de que viva entre campesinos-replica Sr. Abóbora, sentado a la izquierda de Zelda.

-Ehm… mi princesa, no hay registro alguno de esa región-sujetando y verificando cada una de las hojas que traía a la mano.

-¡¿Qué?! Es algo raro, Ordon está muy enlazado con nosotros, cualquier cosa que hubiera ocurrido se comunicarían con nosotros inmediatamente.-con tono preocupante la princesa.

-¿Qué hay de las demás provincias?-Sr. Alface, otro concejal ubicado a cinco personas del lado derecho de la princesa.

-Mmm, la región de Pico Nevado es parte del reino de los Zoras, tampoco hay un registro detallado, pero lo que se nos envió es que al igual que los campos de Hyrule, se han encontrado rocas fundidas que han derretido parte del hielo que hay en ese lugar, en cuanto a las pocas personas que habitan ahí, no hay datos de si hay muertos o heridos.

Vuelve a buscar en las hojas y observa los registros que hay en ellas.

-En cuanto a la región de Faron, tampoco ha llegado información.- acomodándose un poco los anteojos.

-¿Y la región de Eldin?-preguntando la princesa un poco preocupada después de lo que le habían dicho de Ordon.

-¿Fue ahí el origen de todo este desastre, no princesa?-replica el concejal que esta sentado a dos personas del lado derecho de ella conocido como Sr. Couve.

-Si.-responde ella.

-Bueno, princesa.-levanta su mano para rascarse un poco la cabeza-Dicha región tampoco hay registros.

-¡¿Qué clase de información es esa pues, entonces no hay registro de nada?!

-Se-Señor-alarmado el Informante.

-Calma Sr. Abacate, no hay por que exaltarse de esa manera, hay que entender que todo esto sucedió no hace mucho, y la información es lógico que tarde en llegar al centro del reino, no se puede hacer nada-contesta la princesa con tono desafiante.

-¡Bah!, como sea, continúe.-Sr. Abacate

-En este mismo momento tropas del reino se están dirigiendo aquella región, para poder averiguar que es lo que sucedió y piensan contactar con los Gorons, ya que pude que se haya debido a un error en las Minas.

-¿Y Villa Kakariko?-pregunta la princesa

-No hay información al respecto pero se tiene la esperanza de que nada grave haya sucedido en aquel sitio, pero puede que estén en peligro debido a los gases que se desprendieron a causa de la erupción.

-Bie...

Y antes de terminar abren fuertemente la puerta y entra un soldado alterado, y todos los guardias que se encontraban dentro de la sala desenvainaron sus espadas y los concejales y la princesa se levantaron inmediatamente.

-¡¡Princesa, Princesa, a-algo extraño esta ocurriendo en la región de Eldin, va-varios de nuestros soldados ha-han muerto!!

-¡¿Pues que ha sucedido?!-Replica la princesa preocupada

-¡Fue a causa de los gases que se desprendieron!-Sr. Cebola golpeando la mesa.

El soldado moviendo la cabeza diciendo que no y con tono preocupado y con el aire que se la iba intentaba decir alguna palabra-No se-señor, e-en manos de alguien.

Todos sorprendidos-¡¿De quien?!-exclama la princesa.

-N-no lo sabemos princesa.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Pe-pero acaba de llegar al castillo uno de los soldados, que forma parte de la tropa que fue a inspeccionar la región de Eldin, y se encuentra gravemente herido, y lo poco que nos dijo, es que alguien sumamente poderoso fue el causante de ello.

-¡Llévame inmediatamente allá!

-Si princesa.

Rápidamente todos salen de la sala y se dirigen a donde se encontraba el soldado herido. Todos estaba confundidos por lo que pasaba en ese instante y sin poder hallar una solución a ese acontecimiento que había puesto de cabeza a Hyrule; ¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿Quién es ese sujeto sumamente poderoso del que hablan?, ¿Será Ganondorf otra vez?, ¿Qué haremos en esta ocasión?, esto es lo que pasaba en ese momento por la cabeza de Zelda, esa preocupación, temor y el nerviosismo que yacía en ella ante la expectativa de no saber que era lo que sucumbía al reino entero.

**Continuará...**


	4. Comparado con un dios

**Capitulo 4: "Comparado con un dios."**

Corriendo a través de aquellos pasillos y corredores esplendidos dignos de un gran rey, mismos caminos que en ese momento dejaron de ser hermosos, para convertirse en caminos de terror, pánico y un terrible nerviosismo ocasionados por aquella terrible noticia que hizo temblar el alma de aquellos dignos de estar sentados en la mesa de las decisiones del reino.

Aquellos sueños que se esperaban después de esa ardiente batalla que había sacudido a tan hermosas tierras, aquellos que serían dignos de formar parte de la realidad, esos sueños que fueron borrados por esa persona sumamente poderosa de quien hablaba aquel joven valiente que se atrevió siquiera mirar sus ojos y ser castigado por su poder.

El miedo, por supuesto, no se escondía. Hacía temblar hasta al más valiente por tan solo escuchar que dentro de poco se acercaba una batalla que a simple vista, iba ser peor y más extraordinaria, que hayan visto desde los inicios de la creación de Hyrule.

Todo lo que se sumaba en la cabeza de los que corrían por saber acerca de lo que sucedió en la provincia de Eldin, era solo la curiosidad por saber quien era el hombre que estaba en voz del herido, y la posible opción de que era él, el culpable de lo que había sacudido al Reino.

Miedo, angustia, curiosidad, pánico, nerviosismo, todos estos sentimientos que se mezclaban dentro de sus cabezas soñadoras y esperanzadoras, no hacían más que crecer la confusión en la que ya estaban inmersos desde lo que había ocurrido esa noche que se convirtió en el propio infierno.

En ese momento, pasos, respiración agitada, era solo lo que se escuchaba por los caminos, y, mientras su razón quería llegar rápidamente a donde yacía herido el soldado, pero su inconsciente quería ni siquiera acercarse, pero ellos, que eran los lideres del Reino, no podrían tomar esa opción característica de un cobarde, ya que de ellos dependía la vida de miles de personas.

Llegan a la habitación deseada. Abren la puerta. Encuentran al soldado herido tendido en su cama y a unos cuantos doctores a lado de él y a un granjero que estaba sentado en una de las sillas que se encontraban en la esquina de la habitación. Los curiosos fijaron su mirada en el cuarto, más su atención en el soldado. Su cuerpo totalmente herido, parecía haber sido golpeado; sus piernas lastimadas, sus costillas fracturadas, su brazo roto, y su cabeza y cara, totalmente golpeada, como si no hubiera querido dejar el culpable siquiera un espacio en blanco, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretones y cortadas, su color de piel era rojo y morado.

Los doctores que estaban a su lado asombrados por lo que veían. Los concejales un poco asombrados, pero su curiosidad fue mayor que intentaban buscar alguna señal que marcase algo sobrenatural, algo que se adaptara a la descripción que les habían dado.

-¿Cómo esta doctor?-se oye la voz de la princesa un poco agitada.

A simple vista ella era la única que se interesaba en el paciente.

-Él está en un estado grave. Sus heridas no son solo lo que ven ustedes. Su cuerpo por dentro se encuentra totalmente destrozado.

En ese momento el doctor se acerca a ella.

-Le seré sincero princesa, no le queda mucho tiempo de vida. Fue un milagro el que haya llegado vivo hasta aquí.-murmulla el doctor.

En eso la princesa voltea a donde estaba el granjero, que en ese momento sujetaba su sombrero de paja y se veía que más que preocupado, estaba asustado. Sus piernas le temblaban, sus manos no se controlaban.

_-(¿Qué es lo que le pasa?)_-entre pensamientos la princesa, que aun no recuperaba el aliento después del recorrido.

Y se acerca lentamente al granjero. Se sienta en una de las sillas que estaban a lado de él.

-¿Qué le sucede señor-colocando su mano en el hombro del granjero-¿Por qué se encuentra en este lugar, y por que se encuentra tan inquieto?, sea usted bienvenido en mi castillo-dijo la princesa un poco sospechosa de lo que le pasaba a aquel granjero.

-Él princesa, fue quien recogió a este soldado que ve aquí-dijo el doctor-Dice que lo encontró en el suelo bañado en sangre pidiendo ayuda, además dijo que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con el Rey, pues el soldado le había contado algo que era de suma importancia.

La princesa voltea la mirada al granjero y lo toma de la mano.

-Mire señor tranquilícese-dice-En este momento, el Rey no se encuentra, pero puede decírmelo todo a mí.-

El granjero miró a la princesa y le dijo con tono nervioso.

-Pr-princesa Zelda, p-perdón por mí actitud, pero lo que quiero decirle es algo muy importante que me dijo el soldado en el momento en que lo encontré, y no he parado de pensarlo siquiera un segundo.-

-¿Pues que es eso tan importante?-respondió la princesa, pero ella tenía claro lo que le estaban por decir.

Se escuchaban los murmullos de los concejales ahí presentes que decía que a lo que se refería el granjero era al hombre sumamente poderoso.

-¡SILENCIO!-exclama la princesa

Y de inmediato los concejales se callan.

-Puede usted seguirme señor para que me cuente todo lo que le dijo el soldado.-

-Si princesa.-dijo el granjero aún con esa inquietud que se le notaba a leguas.

Y los dos salen de la habitación y se dirigen a un lugar en donde pudieran conversar acerca de ese hecho, y que claro, dejase a los concejales muertos de la curiosidad por saber que era lo que el granjero le iba a decir a la princesa.

Llegan a una habitación lo suficientemente apartado del herido. Cierran la puerta. El granjero sorprendido por la habitación a la cual habían llegado. Era esplendida, digna de la realeza, una habitación con todos los lujos que se pudiesen imaginar.

-Puede sentarse-dijo la princesa

Y el granjero se dirige a una de las cuantas sillas que había; se sienta y estaba admirado por tan cómodos muebles. De igual forma la princesa también se sienta en una de esas sillas.

-Y bien señor, la razón por la que el Rey no lo puede atender es por un asunto que surgió de urgencia, pero para eso también me encuentro yo, puede confiar en mí.-Aclara la princesa.

-Pues verá princesa, como explicarlo.-apretando su sombrero de paja-Lo que me dijo cuando lo encontré fue algo que me espanto y me puso los pelos de punta.-

-Entiendo.-

-Lo que me contó aquel soldado fue que algo extraño estaba sucediendo en la provincia de Eldin, fue por eso que tuvieron que ir, para inspeccionar. Cuando su tropa llegó cerca de la provincia, encontraron a un hombre, un hombre de gran altura.-con tono preocupante el granjero.

-Según el soldado, dijo que ese extraño hombre tan solo de verlo daba pánico y causaba terror, que ningún hombre sobre la tierra se le podría comparar. Tan solo su voz causaba que los huesos temblaran del miedo de escucharlo, era una voz parecida a truenos, ¡era algo horrible!-comentaba el granjero.

-¿Su voz?-pregunta la princesa.- ¿Entonces, escucharon su voz?, y ¿Qué dijo ese hombre?-

-El soldado mencionó algo, dijo que ese hombre nombró a las diosas de Hyrule, también dijo que se lamentaba por haberse ido de este Reino-en eso el granjero se lleva su mano a la cabeza para rascársela-Lo demás no le entendí lo que dijo princesa, discúlpeme.-

-Pero eso no es todo princesa.-con tono preocupante el granjero-Ese hombre mató a todos los soldados que se encontraban en ese sitio, con tan solo alzar su brazo y dar una orden ocasionó todo ese desastre, esa la razón por la que aquel soldado que rescaté estaba en esas condiciones. Princesa, ¿Quién podría hacer semejante cosa?-

La princesa baja la mirada un poco y notándosele a leguas una cara de preocupación de tan solo pensar en esa persona de quien le hablaban, y aumentaba la posibilidad de que fuera él quien hizo que todo Hyrule temblara de miedo la noche pasada.

-Princesa.-dice el granjero-Ese hombre parecía un dios, eso fue lo último que me dijo el soldado.-

En eso la princesa sube la mirada y se quedó mirando al granjero.- ¿Un dios? -

Mientras que esto sucedía en el castillo de Reino, en lo que era el pueblo de Ordon se encontraban Ilia, el hombre que llevaba una corneta el cual se asemejaba a un pequeño Skullkid, Epona y Link, el cual se lamentaba profundamente por lo que le había pasado a la gente de Ordon.

-No hay absolutamente nada-dice Link

-¿Qué traes sobre tus brazos?-pregunta el hombre de la corneta

-¿Esto?, es la ropa de aquel personaje que derrotó a un hombre llamado Ganondorf hace algún tiempo, pero que no pudo salvar a su gente.- dice Link aun con marcas en la cara de haber llorado.

-Link.-dice Ilia-No te lamentes tanto, no fue tu culpa, tú no podías hacer nada frente a un fenómeno natural como lo fue la erupción del volcán, ¡nadie podría hacer algo frente a eso!-

-Es cierto.-dice el hombrecillo de la corneta-No fue tu culpa, al contrario, sigues siendo un héroe, que, aunque no hayas salvado a toda la gente del pueblo, salvaste a dos personas que en ese momento también te necesitaban.-

Link baja su cabeza, al igual que los demás, meditando lo que había pasado.

-Creo que lo que debes hacer,-dice el hombrecillo-es ir a ayudarme a buscar algo que comer, creo que eso también te podrá a ayudar a pasarte ese trago amargo que llevas.-

Link e Ilia sonríen un poco.-Él tiene razón Link, vayan ustedes dos a buscar algo que comer, yo mientras me quedo con Epona.-

-Creo que tienen razón.-dice Link aun con tono preocupante.

Y el hombrecillo de la corneta y Link van a buscar algo para comer, mientras Ilia se queda con Epona.

Y cuando los dos se alejaron lo suficiente, Ilia se tira al piso lleno de escombros y comienza a llorar.

-¡¿Por qué, porqué, porqué sucedió esto Epona, por qué?-

Epona se le queda mirando, se agacha un poco, y le arrima el hocico, como si quisiese consolar a Ilia, la cual se encontraba afligida por lo que sucedió.

-Gracias, Epona.-dice Ilia llorando.

Mientras tanto, Link y el hombrecillo de la corneta buscaban algo que comer pero lo único que veían en el camino eran escombros, todo estaba quemado. Los dos caminaban con las bocas tapadas con las manos por el olor terrible que había.

Ambos buscaban arboles en donde pudiera haber fruta, pero los poco arboles que había de pie estaban quemados; fueron a buscar en los lagos o ríos, pero algunos estaban completamente destruidos y otros estaban contaminados, incluso se podía ver en la superficie algunos pececillos que habían muerto por la misma contaminación.

Buscaban por todos lados pero no encontraban nada, todo había muerto, animales, vegetación, insectos, nada había, todo había desaparecido.

-Maldición, no hay absolutamente nada que podamos comer, tenemos que irnos de este lugar.-

-Creo que tienes razón hombre de orejas puntiagudas.-decía el hombrecillo de la corneta.

_-(¿Qué habrá pasado ayer en la noche?, dudo mucho que haya sido un fenómeno natural. ¿Habrá afectado de la misma manera a todo Hyrule?, debemos ir de inmediato al castillo del Rey.)_-todo esto pasaba por la cabeza de Link en ese momento.

Mientras que Link y el hombrecillo de la corneta regresaban a donde estaba Ilia, en le castillo del Rey se estaba actuando de inmediato. De vuelta en la sala de reuniones, se encontraban los doce concejales con sus respectivos guardias, y en medio de la mesa la princesa Zelda. Ella había comentado a los concejales lo que el granjero le había contado a ella, y comenzaba el debate sobre cual era la actitud que debería de elegir el Reino.

-Y bien caballeros.-decía la princesa-¿Qué debemos hacer?-

-Deberíamos enviar a un ejército de nuevo a la provincia de Eldin, directo a matar a ese hombre.-opino el Sr. Cenoura.

-Opino lo mismo.-dijo el Sr. Cebola.

-Deberíamos mandar llamar al joven Link, él es fuerte, además derroto a Zant y a Ganondorf y salvó a la Princesa del Reino Crepuscular, él también podrá derrotar a ese hombre misterioso al quien le dicen ser un dios.-opina el Sr. Abacate.

-¿Y si pedimos ayuda a todo el Reino, incluso al Reino Crepuscular?-comenta el Sr. Batatas.

-Hmm… opino lo mismo que el señor Cenoura, enviar al ejército y a toda la fuerza armada de Hyrule-dice el Sr. Espinafres.

-¿Enviar a Link o a un ejercito?, creo que estoy de acuerdo en ambas opiniones, pero si ese hombre realmente es poderoso, deberíamos hacer lo que comentó el Sr. Batatas.- comenta el Sr. Milho.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el Sr. Milho, todo ese apoyo serviría si es tan poderoso.- dice el Sr. Alface.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, no podemos hacer menos.-opina el Sr. Couve.

-Desde Ganondorf y Zant no había pasado algo semejante, opino lo mismo que el Sr. Milho.-comenta el Sr. Abóbora.

-Oigan, no hay que olvidar que el Reino Crepuscular también tiene sus asuntos, aun no se recupera a plenitud después de lo de Zant, y si ese hombre según ese granjero destruyó a un ejercito completo, ¿volver a enviar a otro ejercito para que suceda lo mismo, cuántas vidas tendremos que perder?, enviar otro ejercito seria lo mismo, lo mejor seria escoger a los mejores hombres de Hyrule y a los mejores guerreros del reino Crepuscular y enviarlos a la guerra.-comenta el Sr. Chuchu.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el Sr. Chuchu.-opina el Sr. Corn.

-El ejercito no pudo con Ganondorf ni con Zant,, incluso los guardianes de Hyrule, la princesa Midna y la princesa Zelda tuvieron que ayudar a Link para derrotarlos, y si ese hombre misterioso es más fuerte que ellos dos, no hay oportunidad sinceramente.-opina el Sr. Feijão.

-Muy bien señores, son interesantes algunas de sus propuestas, pero creo que debo tomar esta medida, ya que no hay otra opción que podamos hacer por este momento y necesitamos actuar rápido, ya que es una gran posibilidad de que una persona con un poder como según se dice, haya hecho este desastre a Hyrule. Es obvio que ese hombre es una gran amenaza para el reino y debemos si es posible eliminarlo a toda costa.-comenta la princesa Zelda.

-Lo que vamos a hacer por el momento es lo siguiente, enviaremos a un ejercito comandado por los mejores guardianes de Hyrule, incluido Link, y yo iré al frente, al mismo tiempo contactaremos a la princesa Midna para este misión.-

-¡¿Pero princesa Zelda, usted?!-exclama el Sr. Cenoura.

-Esto es lo que vamos a hacer sin discusiones, así que señores, pueden retirarse.-

En esos momentos, en lo que era el pueblo de Ordon, Link y el hombrecillo de la corneta regresan al sitio donde se encontraba Ilia y Epona. De pronto ven a Ilia sentada en el suelo cubriéndose con los brazos la cara. Los dos hombres se sorprenden y se dirigen rápidamente a ella.

-¡ILIA!-grita Link.

Ilia reacciona y ve a los dos aproximándose a ella rápidamente. Link y el hombrecillo llegan a donde ella se encontraba y la ven con lágrimas en el rostro.

-¿Qué sucede Ilia?-pregunta Link un poco preocupado.

Y en eso Ilia abraza a Link y se desahoga en sus brazos.

-No te preocupes Ilia, tranquilízate,-le dice Link-En estos momentos ambos debemos ser fuertes y continuar, por muy doloroso que sea esto debemos levantarnos, además, recuerda lo que me dijiste hace unos momentos, no es tu culpa.-

Pero Ilia continuaba llorando en los brazos de Link.

Mientras tanto no se perdía tiempo en el castillo del Reino, y se comenzaba a actuar conforme a lo que se había acordado en la reunión de la princesa Zelda y los doce concejales, preparando todo lo que fuese necesario para la terrible lucha a la cual algunos soldados y la princesa, iban a llevar acabo en la provincia de Eldin, lugar donde comenzó esta pesadilla.

**Continuará…**


	5. El nuevo enemigo

**Capitulo 5: "El nuevo enemigo"**

Es mediodía en Hyrule y aun así la tierra permanecía casi en completo silencio, a no ser por el viento que era lo único que se escuchaba. Todo era un desierto. El mercado central de Hyrule también permanecía en silencio, nadie salía a las calles, no había gente en la plaza, ni siquiera había comerciantes ofreciendo su producto, y es que, todos estaban guardados en sus casas, pues se había hecho llegar a todo ciudadano una orden de que debían permanecer en sus casas y que no salieran por nada, pues se rumoraba que tal vez estaba próxima una guerra.

Llegó la hora acordada para partir a la provincia de Eldin. De pronto en el castillo se escuchó un gran ruido, era el grito de guerra, y de inmediato se veía los carros de combate que salían del castillo del Rey. Esos momentos llenaron de angustia a los ciudadanos, que ni siquiera fueron a despedir y a desearles suerte en la batalla, no, solo se quedaron en sus cuartos, como si quisiesen que fuera tan solo un horrible sueño del cual pudiesen deshacer cuando despertaran.

Se podía observar desde cualquier punto de Hyrule, que iba a estar próximo a llover, pues se veían a lo lejos las nubes que se aproximaban a paso lento. La primera tropa salía del mercado y se dirigía a donde ocurrieron los hechos según el soldado que para esa hora había muerto les había mencionado.

-¡ALTO!-gritó la princesa. Y al instante se fueron deteniendo según llegaba la orden.

Y la princesa llamó a uno de los soldados que iban al frente.

-Te encomendaré una misión-dijo la princesa-Ve a la provincia de Ordona, y en el pueblo de Ordon, busca a un joven llamado Link y dile que vaya de inmediato a la provincia de Eldin que ahí lo estaré esperando.-

-¿A la provincia de Ordona Princesa?, pero esa provincia queda a máximo dos días del castillo, aunque fuera a toda velocidad no podría regresar de inmediato.-explicó el soldado-¿Qué acaso princesa, no planeaba ir de inmediato contra ese terrible enemigo?-

-Si, así lo he planeado.-responde la princesa.

-Princesa, sé que no soy digno de preguntar pero no puedo resistir dar mí opinión pero ¿Qué no seria mejor que nos guardemos en el castillo y esperar a que yo regrese con el joven Link para que así vayamos juntos a luchar?-

-No te preocupes soldado ni por preguntar ni por dar su opinión-dice la princesa amablemente-Ten esto.-

Y la princesa coloca en manos de aquel soldado una piedra de color verde, mientras los demás soldados no hacían nada más que esperar sobre sus caballos las nuevas órdenes del capitán de la tropa.

El soldado se extraña un poco por lo que le entregó.

-¿Qué es esto Princesa?-

-Esto es una piedra especial, una piedra que te permite viajar de un lugar a otro en un periodo de tiempo demasiado corto, claro, dependiendo del lugar a donde quieras ir.-responde la princesa con tono serio-Con esta piedra podrás viajar hasta la provincia de Ordona en unos cuantos segundos.-

-Cla-claro Princesa, de inmediato lo haré.-sorprendido el soldado.

-Espera.-le ordena la Princesa-Aún no te he dicho como funciona.-Y le comienza a explicar con brevedad posible como se maneja dicha piedra.

En eso, el capitán, quien también iba delante de la tropa al ver que la princesa le estaba diciendo algo al soldado, le extraño un poco que se lo dijera a una persona del rango más bajo de la escala operativa básica y no a uno de los más altos, así que fue a revisar que era lo que ella le decía.

-¿Qué sucede su majestad, acaso necesita usted algo?-pregunta el capitán.

-No se preocupe, solo necesito a este soldado.-

-No es de mi menester que su majestad lo justifique pero…

-Si no es de su menester, no lo haga.-responde la Princesa.

Después de eso se volvió a dar la orden de seguir adelante, y mientras el ejercito se alejaba poco a poco del castillo, el soldado a quien la princesa le encomendó la tarea de buscar a Link y llevarlo a Eldin, también se alejaba del castillo, pues la Princesa le había ordenado que se alejara del castillo para poder transportarse secretamente con la piedra que ella le había otorgado.

Mientras esto sucedía en la Provincia de Lanayru, en la provincia de Ordona, los únicos sobrevivientes del desastre ocurrido la noche anterior, se dirigían al castillo de Hyrule para encontrar a la princesa Zelda y saber más de lo que había ocurrido.

El tiempo pasaba en Hyrule y las cosas no se componían, todo era un total desastre, el Reino estaba sucumbido por el miedo; ninguna nueva noticia había llegado al castillo y lo único que esperaban era el regreso del ejército que había ido a luchar contra el nuevo enemigo, y era así como lo nombró la gente del Mercado.

De pronto se ve a lo lejos un pequeño grupo que se aproximaba desde el oeste del castillo. Los vigilantes que se encontraban en las torres del mercado difundieron la noticia a gritos que todos los habitantes la escucharon.

-¡ES EL REY!-gritaron-¡ES EL REY DE HYRULE!-

Y todos salieron de sus casas para recibirlo.

El Rey de Hyrule llegaba junto con sus guardaespaldas, se podría decir, y entraba por las puertas del Oeste del Castillo, y toda la gente le saludaba con grandes elogios mientras él cabalgaba entre las calles del castillo.

-¡VIVA EL REY, VIVA EL REY DE HYRULE!-gritaba la gente.

Y entre la multitud se escuchó.

--¡¿ACASO EL REY NOS SALVARÁ DEL NUEVO ENEMIGO QUE ASECHA EL REINO?!-

El Rey escuchó y se sorprendió, y después de dicho grito comenzaron a escucharse gritos que reclamaban algo similar.

-¡PONGAMOS NUESTRAS ESPERANZAS EN EL REY DE HYRULE!-

-¡ÉL ES REY Y COMO REY NOS PROTEGERÁ!-

-¡EL REY IRA AHORA MISMO A SALVARNOS!-

Y cuanto más se escuchaba el Rey más se sorprendía, pero conforme iba avanzando, iba mirando a sus ciudadanos, y veía en sus rostros la esperanza de que él los libraría del terrible hombre que ha causado miedo entre los habitantes del Reino.

Después de haber entrado al castillo central, el Rey junto con sus guardaespaldas bajaron de la carrosa y los caballos y de inmediato comenzó a gritar preguntando de qué hablaba la gente del pueblo. Las personas que habían salido a recibirlo se quedaron atemorizados por semejantes gritos que pegaba el Rey, ya que nunca nadie lo había visto de esa manera tan furiosa.

En eso salió uno de los concejales que había estado en la Reunión que organizó la Princesa.

-Su Majestad, por favor no se exalte de esa manera, yo le explicaré que es lo que esta sucediendo.-

-POR FAVOR Y QUE SEA RÁPIDO.-respondió el Rey enojado.

-Acompáñeme su majestad.-

Y el Rey siguió al concejal hasta la sala de reuniones. Ahí el Rey se sentó junto con los doce concejales que habían estado en la primera reunión que organizó la princesa Zelda. Uno de los sirvientes que yacían en aquella sala le sirvió un poco de agua mientras las puertas del lugar se cerraban.

-Y bien señores, explíquenme, ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?-pregunta el Rey un poco más tranquilo.

Nadie en la sala se atrevía a responder y todos se quedaban mirando unos con otros.

-¡VAMOS DIGANME!-gritó el Rey.

Y mirando uno a uno a los concejales, en eso el concejal Milho levanta la mano un poco atemorizado.

-Si Milho dígame.-

-Su majestad, ayer por la noche ocurrió un grave suceso que estremeció a todo Hyrule.-

-Si eso lo sé, en los desiertos de Gerudo ocurrió lo mismo, pero quiero que me digan ¿DE QUÉ HABLABA LA GENTE?-respondió el Rey.

-Pues vera señor, tenemos nuevas noticias al respecto.-

Mientras tanto, el soldado se detiene a una distancia considerable del castillo y baja de su caballo para hacer lo que la princesa le indicó que hiciera para transportarse al instante con la piedra.

El soldado baja de su caballo y clava la piedra en el suelo y alrededor de esta, comienza a marcar con su espada un circulo, según lo que le había mandado a hacer la princesa. Regresa a su caballo y se dirige con el hasta donde había colocado la piedra, sube al animal y comienza a recitar unas palabras especiales para este hechizo la piedra pudiera funcionar.

Terminadas estas palabras, el círculo marcado junto con la piedra, comienzan a brillar de un color verde, y tanto el soldado como el caballo comenzaron a espantarse pues no sabían lo que les esperaba. De pronto la figura que había sido marcada en el suelo dejó de ser plana para convertirse en una esfera de color verde, y en el momento en el que el caballo relincha del espanto, desaparecen del lugar.

Por otra parte los sobrevivientes de Ordon se dirigen a toda prisa hacia el Castillo de Hyrule, y mientras recorrían el camino, solo lograban ver escombros y algunas plantas y árboles que sobrevivieron al desastre.

-Mira Link-dijo Ilia quien estaba sentada atrás de él-Conforme salimos de Ordon y nos acercamos más a la siguiente provincia aumenta más el número de vegetales.-

-Si es cierto.-responde Link-Que bueno que no somos los únicos sobrevivientes de esta provincia, pero supongo que se debe a las altas montañas que las protegen.-

-¿Crees que algo malo vuelva a ocurrir de nuevo Link?-pregunta Ilia.

-Esperemos que no.-

Los tres sobrevivientes aún destrozados por dentro por lo que había ocurrido en Ordon, seguían su camino manteniendo la esperanza en sus corazones de no que estuviera ocurriendo una nueva contienda entre el bien y el mal, y en un momento en que el Reino de Hyrule todavía no recuperaba esa confianza que se había perdido hace tiempo con Zant y Ganondorf.

En esos momentos, en el castillo del Rey se mantenía el ambiente tenso, por las decisiones que se habían tomado durante la ausencia del Rey. Éste no encontraba explicación de porqué la Princesa Zelda había decidido ir de inmediato sin analizar detenidamente la situación, sabiendo que ese enemigo a simple vista era más poderoso que ella y corría peligro no solo la Princesa, sino Hyrule entero.

-No se diga más-dijo el Rey-Iré de inmediato a donde mi hija fue.-

-¡¿Qué dice su majestad?!-asombrado el Sr. Milho.

-¡No puede ir señor, es demasiado peligroso!-dice el Sr. Chuchu.

-¡Po-podría morir su majestad!-impactado el Sr. Cebola.

-¡ELLA ES MÍ HIJA Y NO PUEDO DEJARLA IR ASÍ SABIENDO QUE PODRÍA MORIR EN INTENTAR PROTEGER EL REINO!-exaltado el Rey-¡NO SE QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAN PENSANDO USTEDES EN ACEPTAR LA DECISIÓN DE ELLA SIN NO ANTES CONSULTARME A MÍ, EL REY DE HYRULE!-

-Se-señor-tartamudeando el Sr. Abacate.

-¡¡AHORA POR SUS CULPAS MI HIJA MORIRÁ Y CON ELLA TODO EL REINO!!-desesperado el Rey por las imprudentes decisiones que tomaron su hija y los concejales-¡NO PUEDO QUEDARME AQUÍ SENTADO, VOY TRAS ELLA!-

Y en eso el Rey se levanta de su asiento y sale volado de la habitación. Algunos guardias y concejales trataron de detenerlo, pero la fuerza del Rey era demasiado para sus débiles cuerpos. Todo el castillo quedó impactado al ver al Rey salir de esa manera, y era comprensible pues las decisiones que se habían tomado en la sala de reuniones no habían sido las correctas; en ese momento se corrió la noticia como pan caliente por el castillo entero.

El Rey toma su espada y escudo al igual que su caballo y de inmediato, junto con sus guardaespaldas que lograron alcanzarlo y algunos soldados y aldeanos que se ofrecieron a ayudarle, salieron del castillo en dirección a la provincia de Eldin.

Aquellos tiempos de paz y tranquilidad en los que la gente creía que podrían regresar de nuevo, quedaron en el completo olvido y dejaron de ser creencias para convertirse en sueños imposibles de cumplirse y ahora su realidad se teñía oscura volviéndose en toda una pesadilla.

Ya casi era el anochecer en Hyrule, pero el cielo no se lograba ver pues las nubes lo habían cubierto todo y era señal de que la lluvia se hacía próxima. Las tropas que habían sido enviadas y que estaban dirigidas por la Princesa Zelda ya casi habían llegado a Eldin.

-Mire princesa, ya casi llegamos.-dice uno de los capitanes.

Y a lo lejos ven a una persona de gran altura sentada.

_-(Es él)- _piensa la princesa.

Y conforma avanzaban los cadáveres y restos de armaduras se hacían presentes; el camino se tornaba nubloso que casi no se veía por donde pisaban; el ambiente era tenebroso y el olor de carne podrida se presentaba a cada paso próximo de llegar. Algunos soldados comenzaban a temblar de miedo y otros de enojo, pues lo poco que se veía del suelo eran los cadáveres de sus compañeros, y el tan solo imaginarse que eso les podría pasar a ellos también, les hacia pensar en huir y dejar a la princesa sola, faltando con su lealtad.

Y ahí estaba, el nuevo enemigo, el ser sumamente poderoso, el semi-dios, sentado sobre algunas rocas, con la cabeza agachada, girando algo con uno de sus dedos, parecía aburrido, como si estuviera esperando a alguien; era una persona que por su apariencia realmente era un ser sumamente poderoso y castigador, era un ser que si parecía un dios.

**Continuará…**


	6. Sola

_NOTA:(Moy es el nombre que le pusieron en la versión española del juego, pero en la versión en ingles se llama Rusl)_

**Capítulo 6: "Sola" **

Y ahí estaba él, el hombre que fue comparado con un dios, sentado sobre unas piedras que se encontraban en ese lugar, girando sobre uno de sus dedos un trozo de metal, como si estuviera aburrido por estar esperando a alguien. Ahí estaba ese hombre, de gran altura, robusto, de piel color azul grisáceo, cabello y barba corta de color blanco, y una túnica que consistía simplemente en un rectángulo de tela, que envolvía muy libremente el cuerpo, sostenido con un cinturón y un broche de color dorado.

Y era más que fácil identificar a quien estaban buscando, pues se podía ver en sus silueta el aire que desprendía de liderazgo y valor, pero, ¿Qué era lo que quería aquel hombre?, ¿Qué buscaba exactamente?, todos se preguntaban lo mismo.

El ejército que comandaba aquella princesa, estaba acercándose cada vez más lentamente hacia aquel gran sujeto; no se distinguía si era a causa del miedo que este ocasionaba ó quizás sea por precaución, sabiendo que éste tenía poderes inigualables. Lo veían desde lejos, sentado, sin hacer absolutamente nada más que estar jugando con aquel pedazo de metal que muy apenas y se distinguía.

Cada paso que daban y era un momento de agonía, no sabían que sucedería después, y, aunque algunos tenían la confianza de que no les pasaría nada con la princesa al frente, dentro de sus corazones sabían que no volverían a ver a sus familias nuevamente.

Poco a poco, paso a paso, cada vez más cerca se podría decir, pero la verdad es que estaban a varios metros de donde se encontraba aquel sujeto sentado, el silencio permanecía en aquel ambiente borroso que la niebla de ese momento ocasionaba. Todo silencioso, todos inestables emocionalmente, acercándose lentamente cuando…aquel hombre alza su mirada.

En ese preciso momento todos quedaron espantados, nadie se movió ni un centímetro más, sus cuerpos quedaron totalmente congelados por aquella impactante mirada, esos ojos que provocaban que hasta el más valiente se suicidara del miedo; ya nadie quería quedarse para saber cual era el desenlace, todos temblaban en ese segundo que pasó, y es que el tan solo verlo a los ojos, era como si estuvieras cara a cara con la muerte.

Los caballos que traían los soldados se inquietaron en ese momento y todos ellos comenzaron a relinchar fuertemente. Incluso la Princesa Zelda había quedado alterada emocionalmente por esos ojos dorados, en los cuales veías al mismo infierno en sus pupilas.

Todos se quedaron quietos, inmovilizados, incluso la Princesa del Reino quedo paralizada por un momento hasta que algo llamó sorpresivamente su atención. Era aquel objeto de metal que ese sujeto continuaba girando en el suelo con uno de sus dedos. ¿Por qué le llamaría tanto la atención?, y es que, ese pedazo, al verlo la Princesa de manera más detenida, era el casco que portaba sobre su cabeza aquel valeroso guardián de Hyrule y procedente del pueblo de Ordon de la provincia de Ordona, si, era el mismo casco que llevaba el maestro de Link, Moy_._

La Princesa quedó inmediatamente impactada por verlo, pues no había otro significado más que lo obvio, que el poderoso guardián de la región de Ordona, había luchado contra ese sujeto y posiblemente había muerto en batalla.

Eso le sorprendió indudablemente, pero aún más lo que ocurría en ese momento, pues ella no sabía que Moy se encontraba en la Provincia de Eldin, puesto que ella tenía entendido que se encontraba reunido con los demás guardianes en el castillo de Hyrule por orden del Rey. Y es que las cosas comenzaban a empeorar, por que ella antes de partir, mando a buscar a dichos guardianes para que la acompañaran a luchar y unieran sus fuerzas contra el nuevo enemigo, pero al presenciar esto en el único en el que podía poner sus esperanzas era en el joven Link.

-Bienvenida Princesa del Reino Sagrado de Hyrule, y a todos sus lacayos que le acompaña.-habla aquel sujeto con voz estruendosa.

El hombre se levanta de la piedra en la que estaba sentado, suelta el casco de su mano y comienza a dar unos cuantos pasos hacía adelante.

-Le estaba esperando, sabía que vendría a reclamar lo que es de su pertenencia.-

-No vine a reclamar nada.-responde la Princesa-He venido a eliminar al mal y curar la enfermedad que yace en el suelo Sacro de Hyrule.-

-Princesa, por que dice eso tan horrible.-

Y la princesa montada en su caballo da unos cantos pasos hacia adelante.

-¿Tú fuiste el que ocasionó todo éste desastre?-pregunta la princesa.

-¿Qué acaso no le gustó mi invitación?-mofándose de ella-Y yo que tanto me esmeré en prepararla para usted.-

-Infeliz-Y en ese momento, la princesa saca su arco de un bolso que llevaba detrás de ella.

-Sí princesa, yo hice todo esto.-Y levantando sus dos brazos, mostrando todo lo que había detrás de él, y poco a poco la neblina comenzaba a desaparecer y se podía ver lo que había en la provincia de Eldin, destrozada, con rocas gigantescas por todos lados, el suelo partido y quemado, cuerpos de personas y animales; detrás de él era la entrada al infierno.

Todo mundo quedó impresionado al ver con claridad no solo lo que estaba detrás, sino el propio suelo que pisaban, estaba hecho todo un cementerio, era algo horripilante.

-¡MIRA PRINCESA, MIRA LO QUE LE HE HECHO A TU REINO!-gritaba aquel sujeto con furia-¡Y ESTO QUE VES NO ES NADA CON LO QUE REALMENTE HARÉ DESPUES DE QUE TE MATE, NO, ES TAN SOLO EL COMIENZO DE UNA PESADILLA!...

Todos quedaron impactados por lo terrible de su voz, pues se asemejaba a miles de truenos sonando a la vez; el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte, y del cielo se escuchaban los truenos y se veían los relámpagos, estaba próximo a llover.

El sujeto daba unos cuantos pasos más hacia adelante con los brazos extendidos.

-¿DICES QUE HAS VENIDO A ELIMINAR EL MAL Y A LA ENFERMEDAD?, PUES TE DIRÉ PRINCESA, ¡YO HE VENIDO A ELIMINAR AL VERDADERO PARÁSITO QUE SON USTEDES, SERES IMPUROS!-

El sujeto se detiene, baja sus brazos y alza la mirada al cielo.

-¿QUÉ ACASO CREÍAN USTEDES DIOSAS, QUE YO NO PISARÍA NUEVAMENTE ESTA TIERRA, QUE HA DEJADO DE SER SAGRADA DESDE EL DÍA EN QUE FUI DESTERRADO POR ORDEN SUYA?-gritando con gran enojo al cielo que se encontraba cubierto de nubes.

-_(¿Por qué se está dirigiendo de esa manera a las diosas de Hyrule?)-_entre pensamientos la Princesa.

Y entre la multitud del ejército se escuchaban los murmullos de los soldados.

-¿Quién se cree hablándole de esa manera a las diosas?-

-¿De qué está hablando?-

El sujeto regresa la mirada a los soldados, una mirada llena de coraje y enojo, ellos dan un paso atrás con el nervio entre sus huesos.

-¡MIREN EN LO QUE SE HA CONVERTIDO ESTE HERMOSO REINO SIN MÍ PRESENCIA!-volvía a gritar.- ¡SI YO HUBIERA ESTADO AQUÍ, USTEDES NO HABRÍAN EXISTIDO!-Y comenzó a girar a su alrededor, observando ese paisaje destrozado.

El ejército daba otro par de pasos hacia atrás, dejando a la Princesa Zelda un poco alejada de ellos. El hombre vuelve la mirada.

-¡YO REGRESARÉ LA JUSTICIA A HYRULE, COMENZANDO POR HACERME JUSTICIA A MI MISMO!-

La Princesa sin palabras, pues no sabía de lo que estaba hablando aquel sujeto, pero esperaba impacientemente por la llegada de Link, pues era un hecho que la lucha no se pospondría.

El hombre se había percatado de la retirada minuciosa de los soldados y comienza a enojarse.

-¡¿Y USTEDES SE CREEN GUARDIANES DEL REINO?! , NO SON MÁS QUE ESCORIA.-

El ejército se asusto al escuchar, que dio otros pasos hacia atrás, y la Princesa voltea inmediatamente y se dirige a ellos enojada.

-¡NO SE ALEJEN DE MÍ SOLDADOS, QUÉDENSE A MI LADO!-

Y fueron algunos los que volvían hacia la princesa, para luchar con ella, lo que provocó que estos soldados fueran del agrado del nuevo enemigo.

-¡RECONOCIDOS SEAN USTEDES HOMBRES DE VALOR!-les dijo-ES ASÍ COMO DEBEN DE SER LOS GUARDIANES DE HYRULE, PROTECTORES DE SU REY.-

En ese momento se aprecia del cielo uno luz de color verde que poco a poco se aproximaba al sitio de la batalla, y tomando la atención de todos los ahí presentes. La Princesa Zelda quedó un poco aliviada al ver dicha luz, pues sabía que era uno el soldado al que había enviado a por Link, quien sería el único que le apoyaría a ella y a sus soldados a luchar.

-Link-decía la Princesa un poco tranquila.

La luz se dirigía poco a poco a donde estaba parada la Princesa con su caballo; los soldados e incluso el nuevo enemigo se extrañaron por aquella luz y cuando aterrizó ese brillo desapareció y mostró solamente al soldado encomendado sobre su caballo.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué no es Piccole?-se decían unos a otros.

La Princesa se asustó de inmediato al no ver a Link y fue de rápidamente a donde el soldado estaba. Ambos bajan de sus caballos y caminan hasta encontrarse.

-¿Y Link?-le preguntó totalmente preocupada.-

-L-lo lamento Princesa, no pude encontrarlo.-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-grita la Princesa-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?! , ¡DÍME QUE ES MENTIRA!-

-N-no l-lo es P-princesa-tartamudeando el soldado-Es que Ordon ya no existe-

-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!...¡¿Cómo que Ordon ya no existe?!-

- ¡Si princesa lo lamento, pero lo que le estoy diciendo es la absoluta verdad!-replica Piccole-¡Ordon está completamente destrozado, ya no existe, todo esta quemado, los caminos ya no existen, lo único que se puede encontrar en ese lugar son rocas y casas derrumbadas, no había absolutamente nadie, los estuve buscando todo el día!-

La Princesa quedó totalmente sin palabras, mirando al soldado, fijamente, con una mirada pérdida, sin esperanzas. Los demás soldados jamás habían visto de esa manera a la Princesa y quedaron sorprendidos. En eso sale de entre el ejército un solado que iba galopando velozmente y llega a donde estaban Piccole y Zelda. Baja de su caballo y corre a donde ella.

-Princesa Zelda.-

Ella voltea y le pregunta que qué era lo que sucedía. Ese no era el día de la Princesa, pues las palabras de aquel soldado que había llegado en ese momento, rompieron con sus esperanzas, pues le dieron otra mala noticia. Las cosas no podían empeorar más. No solo era Moy que no se encontraba en el Castillo, sino que eran todos los guardianes de Hyrule los que habían ido a Eldin para reunirse con el chamán.

Ya no existía esperanza alguna de que pudieran enfrentarse y salir victoriosos de aquella lucha, el arrepentimiento de Zelda fue demasiado grande en ese momento, esas decisiones mal tomadas e imprudentes lograrían que el Reino entero peligrara.

Zelda, ahí en medio del campo repleto de cadáveres, sola, con un enorme vacío por dentro, sin nadie que le apoyara, en medio de una batalla de la cual sabía que no iba a salir viva de ahí y que por consecuencia, se apoderarían de una de las partes de la Trifuerza. No había alguien en que apoyarse, solo tenia a sus espaldas a soldados cobardes e inútiles que, a la primera oportunidad la dejarían sola, y frente a ella, un ser que no era necesario pelear contra él para conocer de que era capaz, pues a simple vista irradiaba un poder sin iguales.

Era la princesa del Reino y no podía tomar otra decisión que arriesgara el Reino más de lo que ya estaba, así que no retrocedió como los demás y se dirigió a su caballo, subió a él y se encaminó a donde estaba ese sujeto, el nuevo enemigo, y dirigiendo su voz a los que estaban detrás de ella…

-¡QUIEN ESTÉ DE MÍ LADO Y NO SOLAMENTE A MI FAVOR, SINO TAMBIÉN AL FAVOR DEL REINO, DE LA PAZ Y DE LA PRÓSPERIDAD, QUE SE UNA A MI Y ME SIGA, PUES LOS QUE ESTÉN CONMIGO DAREMOS NUESTRAS VIDAS A FAVOR DE NUESTROS OBJETIVOS Y DE NUESTROS IDEALES Y SUEÑOS, LUCHANDO CONTRA AQUELLOS QUE NO LOS PERMÍTAN!-grita con todas sus fuerzas.

**Continuará…**


	7. Juez

**Capitulo 7: "Juez"**

Y ahí estaba Zelda, sola, contando solamente con las personas de ahí a su lado, colocando toda su confianza e incluso su propia vida en las meras manos de aquellos que son simples soldados.

El día no podía ser peor, y la oscuridad de las nubes cargadas de agua, hacían el ambiente oscuro y frio.

-¿ACASO ESTE ES SERÁ EL FINAL DE ZELDA?-decía aquel hombre poderoso.

-No sabremos el resultado hasta que uno de los dos caiga-respondía Zelda.

Era impresionante el valor de la Princesa, tanto, que los soldados más fieles no podían ignorarlo y fueron a donde estaba ella.

-Señora y ama mía, entrego mi vida en sus manos y, ojalá el deseo de aquellos que creen en la paz se haga realidad-decía uno de ellos.

-Que mi espada sirva para implantar en el Reino de mi padre, mi madre, de mis abuelos y de mis antepasados.- decía otro.

-Sepan ustedes soldados míos, que yo misma interceptare por ustedes ante Din, Nayru y Farore.-respondía Zelda.

-No podré quedarme, por que tengo hijos y ellos dependen de mí-dijo uno de los que se encontraban-¡Pero este mundo es de ellos y debo protegerlo por ellos…por que este es su futuro!-

-Te aseguro que tu nombre estará escrito en uno de los pilares del nuevo castillo que se levantará después de esta contienda, y todo el mundo y hasta tus hijos lo verán.-

-Princesa, estaré hasta el final con usted.-respondía.

Miles de soldados se encontraban con la Princesa Zelda, entregando sus vidas por el Reino de Hyrule, pero otros miles se encontraban separados de los valerosos, porque pensaban que no podrían con el nuevo villano, y que no valía la pena sacrificarse por algo que seguramente no ganarían, así que, empezaron a retirarse poco a poco hasta que dejaron de ser visibles a la vista de la Princesa.

-No importa-dijo Zelda-Es mejor tener a una persona fiel y confiable, que a miles de traidores que a la primera oportunidad te dan la espalda y te acuchillan.-

-No se preocupe Princesa Zelda-decía uno de los capitanes-Con nosotros basta.-

-Sí.-exclamaba un soldado

-¿Tenemos el apoyo de las diosas, verdad?-preguntaba otro de ellos.

Y la Princesa volteo y miró compasivamente, sonriendo a aquel soldado.

-Claro-

-¡NO SE PREOCUPE PRINCESA ZELDA!-decía el hombre poderoso, con una voz arrolladora.-

-¡SU JUICIO SE HA DADO Y SUS DÍAS HAN LLEGADO,

NO HAY CASTIGO MÁS CLARO, QUE LA MUERTE A SU LADO,

OJALÁ SE HUBIESEN QUEDADO,

POR QUE HOY CADA UNO, SERÁ ELIMINADO!-

Y mientras él hombre poderoso recitaba dichas palabras, los soldados cobardes huían del lugar rápidamente. La Princesa Zelda y los soldados que se quedaron con ella solo observaban a lo lejos al hombre poderoso, preguntándose que era lo que sucedía.

-SU FINAL SERÁ ACLARADO,

LA REALEZA NO PUDO HABER ESTADO

TAN CONTENTA CON LO QUE HE APROBADO,

POBRE DE ELLOS INFIELES, POR HABER TRAICIONADO.

¡HUYAN!, SIGAN CORRIENDO,

LES ASEGURÓ QUE NO ESTAN GANANDO,

SUS VIDAS LAS ESTARÉ RECOGIENDO,

AUNQUE SIGAN HUYENDO.

AVES DE RAPIÑA VENGAN DE TODAS PARTES DEL MUNDO,

QUE YA NO DARÉ OTRO SEGUNDO,

LAS TIERRAS SE ESTARÁN MANCHANDO,

DE LA CARNE Y SANGRE QUE SE ESTÁN DEVORANDO.-

De pronto se escuchó un gran silencio aterrizar en los campos de la frontera entre Eldin y Lanayru, y los que se encontraban en ese lugar quedaron aterrorizados. Ellos comenzaron a voltear por todas direcciones, esperando a que sucediera algo pero no veían nada.

-Esperen.-dijo uno de los soldado.

Y comenzó a escucharse un ruido en particular.

-¿Qué es eso?-se preguntaban unos a otros mirando por todas partes.

El ruido se hacía más fuerte, y el pequeño ejército y la Princesa Zelda, miraron al cielo. Y vieron a lo lejos una mancha oscura, que cada vez se hacía más grande conforme se acercaba, y el ruido más intenso. Los que estaban ahí quedaron sorprendidos.

El cielo nubloso y oscuro se lleno de miles de aves que venían de todas partes y volaron velozmente hacía los que se quedaron en el campo de batalla. Ellos se espantaron y alzaron sus brazos y otros sus escudos para protegerse de la embestida de las aves, pero los animales no se dirigían a ellos y pasaron frente a ellos a unos cuantos metros del suelo.

Los valerosos por así decirlo, quedaron asustados y no perdieron de vista a las aves que se dirigían camino al castillo.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?-decía la Princesa Zelda sorprendida.

-Van hacia…

-¡EL CASTILLO!-gritaba otro soldado.

-NO, VAN POR ELLOS-afirmaba Zelda.

Y exactamente, las aves de rapiña no iban hacía el castillo, van tras los soldados cobardes y traicioneros que huyeron de la batalla y faltaron lealtad al Reino.

El ruido era enorme y los soldados cobardes voltearon inmediatamente y vieron a las miles de aves aproximarse. Ellos comenzaron a correr gritando y tirando todas sus cosas que traían en la mano, con la esperanza de huir de los animales.

Y llegaron las aves, y comieron todo a su paso. Los soldados cobardes intentaban alejar a aquellos animales con lo que traían, pero nada servía y cada uno de ellos era devorado lentamente por los picotazos de las aves que no dudaron en actuar.

En esa dirección solo se escuchaban gritos desesperados de hombres que rogaban ayuda. Los valerosos quedaron observando en aquella dirección pero no lograban ver algo, solo escuchaban y quedaban atemorizados de tan solo escuchar sus lamentos. Pero el temor se acrecentó cuando recordaron las palabras de aquel hombre poderoso.

Y es que todo había sucedido tal cual las palabras de ese hombre, todo se hizo conforme a lo dicho, era como si un jefe ordenara a un empleado a hacer esto, y el empleado lo hacía ó como si un juez dictara sentencia y ésta se realizaba.

Pero no solo eso, sino también creyeron en lo que aquel soldado que murió poco después de que el ejercito partiera del castillo, cuando mencionó de que ese hombre por solo alzar su brazo y dar una orden, ocasionó un desastre. Este enemigo sin duda era alguien temible, que jamás se hubieran querido enfrentar, sus poderes eran como los de un dios y no existe nadie en le tierra que pudiera detenerlo.

El lugar en donde se asentaron las aves de rapiña, se convirtió en un lugar lleno de huesos y carne regada por los suelos, manchada completamente de sangre, tal como se había ordenado.

Los valerosos voltearon a donde estaba aquel hombre, y lo veían tranquilo, con una cara fría y sin arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho. La Princesa quedó impactada completamente por lo que había presenciado, pero aún así dió un paso hacia adelante y miró a sus acompañantes.

-Ha llegado la hora de la lucha, muchachos, y ya vieron ustedes con sus propios ojos, que éste no es igual a anteriores criminales que ha enfrentado Hyrule, no, éste es más que ellos juntos.-

-Princesa…-hablaron todos.

Y en eso, el hombre poderoso camino hacia adelante poco a poco, acercándose cada vez más hacia donde estaban los demás.

-PRINCESA, USTED YA FUE CAPAZ DE PRESENCIAR LO QUE HE HECHO Y QUE SEGURO QUEDÓ ADMIRADA POR ELLO, PERO, YO TAMBIÉN QUEDÉ ADMIRADO DE TI Y TUS HOMBRES POR NO HABER HUIDO, AUN SIN SABER DE LO QUE YO ERA CAPAZ.- habla el hombre.

-POR ESE VALOR QUE ME HAN DEMOSTRADO, VOY A HACER ÉSTA CONTIENDA ENTRE IGUALES, PARA HACERLA MÁS JUSTA CONFORME MI LABOR.-

-¿Justa?-preguntaba la Princesa.

-ASÍ ES PRINCESA ZELDA.-Y el hombre alza uno de sus brazos.

-USTEDES ESTAN AHORA EN EL SUEÑO, DORMIDOS,

PERO YO AHORA LOS LEVANTO POR QUE SON MIS ELEGIDOS,

VENGAN AHORA A ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTA BATALLA,

Y QUE CADA UNO DE USTEDES A PELEAR VAYA.-

De repente, el suelo comienza a abrirse lentamente, y poco a poco salen personas de la tierra.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-se cuestionaban unos a otros.

-Esto es algo increíble.-respondía Zelda.

Comenzaron a salir miles de personas de la tierra, hasta igualar el número de los valientes que se quedaron con la Princesa Zelda en la batalla. Estas personas eran ya personas que habían muerto, pero fueron resucitadas temporalmente para realizar la orden que el nuevo enemigo había dado y cumplir lo que había dicho de hacer esta contienda entre iguales.

Estos seres resucitados traían sus armas empuñadas, listas para ser utilizadas en esta batalla entre iguales. Los soldados, capitanes y demás acompañantes de la Princesa Zelda, levantaron sus armas listos ya para luchar.

-¿Están todos listos?-preguntaba la Princesa.

-¡SIIII!-gritaban todos con entusiasmo.

-¡LES DESEO TODA LA SUERTE Y QUE DIN, FARORE Y NAYRU LOS ACOMPAÑE, Y HAGAN ESTO NO POR USTEDES, SINO POR EL REINO SAGRADO DE HYRULE ENTERO!-

Y de inmediato los soldados, capitanes y demás acompañantes fueron a la batalla. Y los soldados de aquel hombre poderoso fueron también hacia ellos, comenzando así la nueva lucha entre el bien y el mal, llevada a cabo en los campos ubicados en la frontera entre la Provincia de Eldin y la Provincia de Lanayru; una lucha como ninguna otra y en la que se espera que el Reino de la luz triunfe ante un enemigo sin igual.

**Continuará…**


	8. Plan

**Capitulo 8: "Plan"**

Nuevamente el destino de Hyrule se mantenía en una balanza.

La batalla por fin dió comienzo y nuestros valientes héroes prosiguieron sin vacilar a pelear, para proteger el Reino de sus antepasados de los cuales lo heredaron y lo heredarán a las generaciones posteriores.

Era de noche, las nubes a punto de dejar caer la lluvia, pero esto no evitó que nuestros héroes retrocedieran. Algunos llevaban antorchas para alumbrar el campo de batalla mientras que otros los protegían y los demás peleaban contra los resucitados. En todo ese lugar solo se escuchaba el sonido de las espadas y de los escudos, de las flechas que despegaban de sus arcos, y el galopar de los caballos que resultaron más valientes que los que murieron por su propia cobardía en manos de ese considerado ya un dios.

Ambos bandos daban lo mejor de sí, hacían todo lo que podían, y era eso lo que maravillaba los ojos del enemigo. El ejército de la Princesa Zelda defendía al Reino con todas sus fuerzas, matando a cualquiera que negase dicha voluntad. Aunque los soldados del enemigo habían resucitado, estos al ser atravesados por cualquier instrumento bélico, caían y morían, como cualquier ser vivo, y eso obedecía a la orden que se había dado de hacer esta batalla entre iguales, pero al hacerlo de esta manera, teniendo mayor oportunidad de ganar con seres que no murieran, ¿Por qué hacerlo así?, ¿Qué era lo que ese hombre realmente buscaba?

Todo esto sucedía a una distancia considerada de donde se encontraba la Princesa Zelda y de igual forma de donde se encontraba el nuevo enemigo, que conforme a lo que presenciaron los ojos de aquellos testigos, lo llamaron "el Castigador".

Ambos líderes sabían que su lugar no era en donde los demás se encontraban. Ellos estaban destinados a pelear uno a uno, cara a cara, pues no había otro ser ahí presente capaz de enfrentar a un lado o a otro. El momento de su batalla se acercaba y ambos planeaban sus movimientos desde sus respectivos lugares. Y es en ese momento en que el cielo comenzó a relampaguear y tronar; era un día en el que el propio cielo estaba emocionado.

La Princesa Zelda estaba consciente de lo que había ocurrido en Hyrule, pero aún así optó por invocar a las cuatro bestias guardianes de luz de las provincias del Reino. Las bestias no dudaron en acudir al llamado desesperado de la Princesa y se mostraron a ella inmediatamente, iluminando todo el campo con su bello resplandor.

Los guerreros que se encontraban a lo lejos luchando pensaron que era el momento en que la Princesa Zelda lanzaría todo su poder para destruir al enemigo, pero eso era un pensamiento erróneo, pues incluso las bestias sabían que ella los había invocado como una medida para perder tiempo y poder mostrar su as bajo la manga.

Las bestias que se encontraban en ese momento solamente eran dos, Faron y Lanayru, que además estas acudieron en condiciones inestables; las otras dos bestias de la luz, Eldin y Ordona habían sido aniquiladas aparentemente por "el Castigador" y eso era de esperarse ya que era el reflejo del daño que habían sufrido dichas provincias.

De verdad que el Reino había sido seriamente golpeado por éste ser, y es por eso que era necesario eliminarlo antes de que destroce todo por completo, por esa razón la Princesa no volteo a ver otras opciones y actuó de esa manera tan imprudente. Las bestias guardianes de la luz contaron todo lo que sabían a la Princesa mientras que "el Castigador observaba a lo lejos lo que ocurría del lado de Zelda. Aquel hombre no hacía un solo movimiento, aparentemente por respeto y caballerosidad, en cambio volteaba su mirada constantemente en donde se encontraba la lucha y sus ojos brillaban de la emoción por verlos pelear.

La Princesa terminó de hablar con las bestias y se dirigió de lleno a la batalla. Dio la orden a los guardianes de ir tras "el Castigador" y no tenerle ni una pizca de compasión pues no era un enemigo cualquiera. Estos inmediatamente fueron tras él, mientras Zelda se mantenía en un lugar para poder mostrar esa arma secreta que guardaba y que pudiera ser la solución a este fatídico problema.

"el Castigador" no esperó más y fue corriendo tras la Princesa, pero dichas bestias no lo permitirían y la cubrirían con todo su poder. Lanayru comienza el ataque, lanzándole un impresionante rayo de luz desde su hocico, pero "el Castigador" lo evade fácilmente, y contraataca con una bola de energía de color azul que sale de su mano, y de inmediato la Serpiente Lanayru lo anula con otro rayo de luz. Mientras el gigantesco Mapache, Faron, le intenta dar un colazo, pero nuevamente lo esquiva y le lanza otra poderosa bola de energía que logra golpearle en el estómago de la bestia.

Éste enemigo enfrentándose a dos bestias gigantescas a la vez y que además eran los guardianes de las provincias, era algo que los soldados que se encontraban luchando no podían creer, y se decían unos a otros que confiaran en la Princesa Zelda tal como ella confiaba en ellos.

El cielo no bromeaba, y lanzaba rayos que caían a la tierra, con unos truenos impresionantes que hacían retumbar el escenario. Pero aunque fuese de noche, el tan solo hecho de que las bestias se encontraran en ese sitio, iluminaba todo el campo, colocando a las antorchas en segundo plano pero aun así útiles. La Princesa Zelda lo único que podía hacer por el momento era observa y rogar al cielo que las bestias de luz resistiesen a tan terrible enemigo.

La lucha continuaba entre Lanayru y Faron contra "el Castigador", quien tampoco mostraba piedad contra las bestias sagradas, al contrario, las golpeaba ferozmente empujándolas al suelo que se destrozaba poco a poco y removía el cementerio de cadáveres que ahí había.

El tiempo pasaba y se veía a simple vista en el campo de batalla, que habían caído muchos aliados pero también muchos enemigos; por ese lado el bando de la Princesa iba ganando considerablemente la batalla, pero por otro lado, las bestias guardianes de la luz son seriamente castigadas por el enemigo. Veías constantemente que eran tumbadas y caían arrastrando todo lo que hubiera a su paso, pero ellas aún resistían valerosamente y atacaban sin retroceder.

Lanayru le aventó un enorme colazo al "Castigador" que pudo esquivar con un poco de dificultad debido a que el ataque fue muy cerca del piso y lo único que pudo hacer fue agacharse; en eso Faron le avienta una enorme bola de luz que hace que el enemigo salte oportunamente pero éste no contaba con el segundo ataque de la Serpiente, el cual recibe otro enorme colazo que lo deja mordiendo el suelo. El ataque fue grande y poderoso, pero no fue lo suficiente como para derrotarlo, por lo que el enemigo se levantó un poco aturdido. Eso fue una grandiosa oportunidad para Faron de lanzarle otra poderosa bola de energía que esta vez si le impacta y le tumba unos cientos de metros. Eso fue como un aliento de oportunidad para el bando de la Princesa de que aún podían ganar, pero sabían que para vencerlo necesitaban más.

El ataque que recibió de Faron fue de un daño significativo para "el Castigador" pues lo dejo un poco "electrizado" y aturdido que muy y apenas podía mantenerse estable. Esto le ocasionó un gran enojo a éste ser que fue corriendo tras las dos bestias. Ellas lo recibieron con otro par de ataque combinado, pero el enemigo en vez de esquivarlo, se los regresa con una impresionante patada que hizo que el viento se pusiera a su favor. El ataque fue evadido por las bestias, pero al instante recibieron el impacto de unas bolas de energía que el enemigo había lanzado oculto del primer ataque.

Las bestias caen a unos metros de donde se encontraban, pero se levantaron inmediatamente y continuaron su ataque con una embestida por parte de Faron y un colazo por parte de Lanayru. Aunque era notable la diferencia de la bestias comparada con la de "el Castigador", éstas daban lo mejor de sí para cubrir a la Princesa mientras ella conseguía la fuerza y energía necesaria para poder atacar con su "arma secreta". "el Castigador" no ponía atención en Zelda, pues pensaba que las dos bestias eran su ataque y no pasaba por su cabeza que la Princesa tenía un as bajo la manga.

La Princesa Zelda estaba consciente de que tanto Lanayru como Faron, no entraron a la batalla con estabilidad, pues ellos también habían sufrido los ataques de aquella noche en la que se había sacudido el Reino; ellas ya se encontraban heridas y no podían dar el ciento por ciento, por eso Zelda estaba preocupada de que "el Castigador" también las matara y con ello la poca estabilidad en la que se encontraba el Reino desapareciera por completo.

"el Castigador" daba honor a su mote, pues es lo que estaba haciendo con las bestias guardianes de luz, eso significaba que las probabilidades de ganar disminuían. Él estaba barriendo el campo con estas bestias, no las dejaba en paz, era un ataque tras otro, por lo que estas se vieron obligadas a pedirle a Zelda que se apresurara, pues ellas no iban a durar mucho. Dicho esto, "el Castigador" se dió cuenta de lo que planeaba la Princesa, lo cual lo enfureció aún más y fue tras ella. La Princesa se percató de esto, pero no podía hacer más que mantenerse de la misma forma para que la invocación no se rompiera.

Ambos se encontraban a una distancia considerable, por lo que ocasionó que Zelda tuviera un poco más de tiempo, mientras que "el Castigador" corría velozmente. Las bestias que se encontraban tiradas sobre el suelo muy y apenas y se levantaron para seguir defendiendo a Zelda, pero por más ataques que hacían no lograban nada.

Algunos de los soldados que se encontraban ya disponibles, se dieron cuenta de que "el Castigador" iba hacía la Princesa, por lo que hicieron lo posible por defenderla, pero, no servía de nada, y fueron tumbados y otros cayeron muertos por el solo hecho de tocarlo.

La velocidad del enemigo era impresionante, nada se igualaba a él, por lo que no se tardó mucho en arrivar hasta donde se encontraba la Princesa sobre su caballo, acumulando suficiente energía y recitando un cántico especial, la cual convocaría su "arma secreta".

El lugar donde ella se encontraba era un lugar un poco alto, pero eso no fue suficiente para detener al enemigo, dando éste un enorme salto con el cual se dirigía directamente a donde estaba la Princesa; tanto las bestias de la luz como para los soldados, no podían hacer más. Las primeras se encontraban seriamente heridas por los golpes que "el Castigador" les había ocasionado, y los pobres soldados, algunos todavía se encontraban peleando con los resucitados y, los que se habían dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, fueron tumbados y algunos murieron en manos del enemigo.

Ya no había obstáculos para "el Castigador", tenía el camino libre, listo para atacar a Zelda, cuando…

**Continuará…**


	9. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera

CAPITULO IX

"FUE COMO SI EL TIEMPO SE DETUVIERA"

Aparece del lado izquierdo de Zelda un brillo dorado, en el cual brota un enorme rayo de luz que se dirige directamente a "el Castigador". El rayo fue impactado en el objetivo, y fue un fuerte golpe que lo tumba a varios metros en el aire hasta impactarse dolorosamente con el suelo, levantando una gigantesca cortina de humo y varias rocas.

Zelda y las bestias se quedaron sorprendidas por lo que había pasado, pues nadie sabía de donde ó quien había sido el responsable, sólo sabían una cosa, que ese rayo les dió un paso hacia la esperada victoria. El resplandor aún no cesaba de dar su brillo, cuando entonces de él sale otra de las cuatro bestias de la luz…..Ordona.

Zelda recobró el aliento, pero aún estaba ahí quieta, con las manos juntas a la altura del pecho en posición de oración, pues seguía cargando el ataque que ella creía que seria el definitivo… ¡la carta de la victoria!

-No te preocupes, Princesa de Hyrule, yo te protegeré.- dirigiéndose a Zelda un poco agitada.

Zelda girando un poco la cabeza hacia la criatura, preocupada por lo que veía en ella.-Sólo mírate Ordona, estás demasiado herida, ¿todo fue causa de ese malhechor, verdad?-

-Sí Princesa, p-pero como es mi deber, no puedo dejarlos solos luchando con ése sujeto, aunque s-seamos nosotros cuatro, debemos proteger a Hyrule; no podemos huir… ¡somos los únicos que pueden competir contra alguien q-que luchó contra las tres diosas!-

-¡¿Qué?! , ¡¿Es tan fuerte que se atrevió a desafiar a las creadoras de Hyrule?!-cuestiona sorprendida Zelda por lo que escuchó.

-A-así es Princesa, incluso se cree, q-que las diosas doradas tuvieron que crear una dimensión especialmente para él, e-en donde pudiera ser resguardado por toda la eternidad por haber cometido ese terrible acto.-responde.

-¿Dimensión? , ¿Cómo podemos regresarlo a ese lugar?-pregunta Zelda.

-L-la verdad no lo sé Princesa, l-lo único que puedo d-decirle es que una de las puertas, se encontraba sellada debajo de "la Montaña de la Muerte", r-resguardada por la propia montaña y por los Gorons.-

-¡¿Entonces eso fue lo que ocasionó esa gran explosión?!-

-S-sí.-

Mientras tanto, los soldados que se encontraban luchando contra los resucitados, veían todo lo que sucedía en el lugar donde estaba la Princesa, y daban ánimos para que todo saliera bien. Por otro lado, las otras dos bestias se levantaban de su sitio malheridas y se dirigieron a donde había caído el enemigo.

El enemigo, al caer, dejó un agujero en donde salía humo, las bestias vigilaban atentamente y era seguro que reaccionarían de inmediato en cuanto vieran algo sospechoso. Viendo que aún no salía nadie de ahí, decidieron lanzar un rayo. El rayo fue lanzado por la Serpiente Lanayru exitosamente removiendo la capa de humo, pero nada sucedió. Las bestias guardianes se quedaron un poco confusas, pues no creían que estuviera muerto, así que siguieron lanzando rayos de energía.

De pronto, la tierra tiembla. En el campo de batalla todos se asustaron. Algunos de los soldados caían junto con sus enemigos, la Princesa iba a caer pero fue sostenida por Ordona. Fue entonces cuando el suelo se abrió y comenzaron a salir rayos de luz por las grietas. De igual manera el cielo comenzaba a retumbar con fuertes truenos y relámpagos que dejaban ver las nubes de ése cielo nocturno.

Las bestias comenzaron a flotar un poco por el aire, y volteaban la cabeza a todas partes, pues no sabían que ocurría. Detrás de la Princesa Zelda, comenzaban a notarse cuatro pequeños brillos en forma de círculo, eso significaba que el poder de Zelda comenzaba a brotar.

Y en las aberturas del suelo comenzaron a salir manos brillosas de color azul. Su resplandor era tan parecido al que irradiaban las bestias guardianes; junto con las manos, comenzaba a escucharse una especia de cántico…

SIGLOS HAN PASADO DESDE QUE ME FUI

PERO HE REGRESADO HASTA AQUÍ.

MI PODER ES ENORME EN ÉSTE LUGAR,

Y LO VERÁN USTEDES LLEGAR.

NO CONTRADIGAS EL DECRETO DEL JUEZ,

POR QUE MORIRÁS COMO UN PEQUEÑO PEZ.

LO QUE VEN Y VERÁN ES MÍ VOLUNTAD

Y YA NO IMPORTA LA LEALTAD

QUE TENGAN A ESAS ESTÚPIDAS DIOSAS,

¡QUE TIPAS TAN ODIOSAS!

Y comenzó la destrucción.

Las manos que salían del suelo, empezaron a matar a los soldados que se encontraban en batalla. Lentamente, frente a los ojos de la Princesa, despedazaban a sus hombres sin piedad. La sangre brotaba de un lado a otro, manchando el suelo rocoso; las espadas tan finas, sólo reflejaban a los hombres partiéndose por la mitad, como si fueran césped, eran aniquilados.

También las bestias comenzaron a ser atacadas, pero ellas se defendían con lo que podían, lanzando rayos, colazos, todo a su alcance, pero eran demasiadas las manos que no resistían y una de ellas fue sujetada por varias manos, siendo llevada por debajo del suelo dejando un inmenso cráter.

Del suelo comenzó a escucharse las carcajadas de aquel hombre despiadado que lentamente ascendía hacía la superficie por una de las grietas. Aquel que al final mostró su verdadero rostro, el de un mal perdedor, el de un hombre corrompido por su enorme orgullo y soberbia, aquel que se burlaba en frente de la Princesa, ése quien se encontraba en medio de la masacre.

De pronto se escuchó un enorme silencio. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera.

En ese instante, aparecieron solamente cuatro de los Medallones Guardianes de la Trifuerza. Los medallones que ayudaron alguna vez al héroe del tiempo, aparecieron detrás de Zelda con un brillo semejante al resplandor del Sol.

Era tanto el poder que irradiaban aquellos cuatro Medallones que tomaron la atención de los ahí presentes. "el Castigador", estaba cruzado de brazos riendo vergonzosamente pero cuando aparecieron dichos objetos sagrados, su risa se convirtió en asombro y espanto por lo que veía delante de él. Terrible fue dicha noticia para el enemigo que sudaba del miedo en tan sólo pensar en la mismísima Trifuerza, y sin contenerse a presenciar el desenlace de esto, decidió atacar, pues significaba que su existencia correría peligro si no hacía nada para callar ese poder.

Sorprendida Ordona por lo que veía, pero quedó extrañada por sólo ver cuatro de ellas. Zelda dirigiendo la mirada hacía "el Castigador", se preparaba para lanzar ese rayo fulminante. Mientras tanto el enemigo corría desesperadamente hacía ese lugar y comenzó a mandar muchas de las manos que salían del suelo. Éstas, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba la Princesa, rompían el suelo cada vez que se movían, dejando cicatrices sobre la tierra que dejarían huella para la historia del Reino.

Ordona no espero más y fue a defender a la Princesa del ataque. El poder de la bestia guardián hacía que las manos se desintegrarán, pero al intentar calmar a "el Castigador", sus poderes se esfumaban por los increíbles movimientos que él hacía con sus extremidades. Y viendo el enemigo que no alcanzaría a llegar a detener a la Princesa, pues la distancia que los separaba no era algo pequeña, comenzó a lanzar bolas de energía tan poderosas y exactas, que aterrizaban cerca de donde la Princesa se encontraba.

Pero eso no detuvo la esperanza de Zelda para acabar con él, y aunque los ataques del enemigo cayeran a sus lados, ella se mantenía firme con los brazos extendidos apuntando al enemigo con las manos que seguían juntas y formando con sus dedos una especie de mirador en forma de triángulo.

Ordona frente a frente con "el Castigador", intentando contenerlo en un solo lugar para que el ataque fuera letal, pero éste no permitiría que lo detuvieran y amenazó a la bestia guardián que se quitara de su camino sino sufriría las consecuencias.

Ordona no fue intimidada y embistió al enemigo con sus dos poderosos cuernos, pero éste le esquivaba constantemente y dejando atrás a la bestia, "el Castigador" no paraba de correr. Ordona no se detuvo y de sus cuernos, apareció una enorme bola de energía de color dorado y de un extenso brillo, el cual lanzó al enemigo impactándole sobre la espalda.

El enemigo cayó, pero a los pocos segundos se levantó, pues si se quedaba en el suelo daría oportunidad a Zelda para que lo atacase.

La Princesa Zelda seguía sin lanzar el poder de los Medallones, lo cual era preocupante pues el enemigo se acercaba poco a poco. Ordona corrió velozmente alcanzando a "el Castigador", y colocándose enfrente de él comenzó a atacarlo para que retrocediera.

Pero por otro lado, las manos que salían del suelo se dirigían a donde estaba la Princesa y fue cuando la bestia guardián prefirió atacarlas a ellas que a "el Castigador".

La Princesa Zelda no fue sorprendida de tal acción de Ordona, pues las posibilidades de poder dar un golpe certero y letal al enemigo era justamente eso, ya que sabía que para que él pudiera cancelar el ataque de ella, el enemigo debía estar frente a frente y a una corta distancia, para que el ataque funcionara, dejando oportunidad a la Princesa de atacar.

El enemigo no arriesgaba tanto y comenzó a atacar con bolas de energía que para su desgracia eran desviadas al acercarse a Zelda debido al campo que irradiaban los Medallones a causa de su enorme poder. "el Castigador" no tuvo opción y fue de frente contra Zelda. Ella estaba preparada para que en cualquier momento lanzara el ataque definitivo.

Y "el Castigador" llegó. Cara a cara con la Princesa Zelda, a una distancia corta, se preparó para dar un golpe definitivo para la Princesa, un golpe que atravesara cualquier barrera que interfiriera. Del puño del enemigo comenzó a notársele una especie de humo morado con pequeños brillos que brotaban de él, listo para ser dirigido hacía la Princesa arriesgándolo todo.

Y del cielo cae una gota…

Todo esto sucedía lentamente. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante.

Por un lado los soldados siendo aniquilados, por otro Lanayru luchaba ferozmente por librarse de ser estrangulado, y por otro, Ordona defendiendo a Zelda; estas tres perspectivas tratando de luchar contra esas poderosas manos que constantemente brotaban del suelo.

Y al instante de que la gota choca contra el suelo, Zelda ataca.

Ambos, frente a frente, entregándolo todo en ese último ataque.

Fueron momentos en que el lugar fue iluminado por un gran resplandor ocasionado por la colisión de estos grandes poderes, un resplandor que fue visto hasta los confines del Reino.

**Continuará…**


	10. Destino

CAPÍTULO X

DESTINO

_-Nunca perdí la esperanza de lograr vencerlo, defendí al Reino de mis antepasados con todas mis fuerzas y lo mantuve hasta el final. Pero mírame ahora, me encuentro en un lugar vacio, en donde no existe nada más que mi espíritu.- _

_-¿Ahora qué podré hacer?… Sólo pondré mis esperanzas en aquellos que todavía yacen en la tierra, pondré aquellos deseos que yo no pude cumplir.- _

_-Estoy decepcionada de mi misma, ¿Porqué fui tan débil?, ¿Porqué no pude defender a Hyrule? ¿Porqué una persona cómo yo tuvo que ser la hija del Rey? ¿No se supone que un Rey debe de ser la persona más fuerte y sabia de todo su Reino? Pero, mírame ahora, sólo me encuentro aquí sin poder hacer nada, y sin esperanza alguna de regresar para poder ayudarlos.-_

_-Hubiera querido ser una persona más fuerte, una mejor princesa, alguien que diera la cara por su Reino, pero no hice nada, no protegí a nadie. Muchas personas murieron por mí culpa, si hubiera previsto lo que iba a suceder nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. ¿Pero de qué me sirve pensar ahora en todo eso si ya no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo?-_

_-Mira a esta pobre tierra que ha sufrió por mi incapacidad. Mira ahora la tierra que mis antepasados defendieron y protegieron con todas sus fuerzas; ahora ¿dónde quedan sus deseos y sueños? Todo se esfumó, ya nada podrá salvarla. Y ahora que estoy aquí, ¿Cómo podré verlos a los ojos con todo lo que ha pasado?-_

_-Yo no era digna de estar en el trono y heredar el Reino de mis padres. Si hubiera sido otra persona tal vez hubiera pasado de una forma distinta. Pero el hubiera no existe, sólo existe alguien a quien culpar y esa persona soy yo…-_

_-¿De qué sirvió que mis padres me enseñaran todo acerca del Reino? ¿De qué sirvió que me revelaran los secretos de Hyrule? ¿No se supone que los utilizara en cuanto el Reino peligrara?- _

_-Jamás fui digna de poseerlos. Yo era la única que podía utilizarlos, pero ahora que me encuentro muerta, no podré hacer más. -_

_-¿Qué veo ahora?, ¿Acaso esto es una cruel broma?...¿Por qué veo frente a mí mi insignificante vida? ¿Acaso esto es parte de la tortura? ¡Por favor, basta!, ¡¿Qué no tienen suficiente con verme lamentar toda la eternidad por mi propia debilidad?-_

_-¡Quiten esas imágenes por piedad!...-_

_-…_

_-¿De qué me sirve gritar en un lugar en donde no hay nada? ¿Quién me escuchará? …No puedo hacer nada más que soportarlo hasta que se aburran de verme sufrir.-_

_-Si, si, puedo ver lentamente la película de mi vida, ¿Pero de qué me sirve? ¡Para nada!…-_

_-…Vaya, de verdad que era ingenua. Mírate Zelda, lo que hacías en esos tiempos, donde vivías pacíficamente en tu ENORME castillo; cuando convivías armónicamente con tu familia, con tus amigos, cuando todavía vivía tu madre; que bellos momentos eran en ese entonces, pero ahora, sólo es un amargo recuerdo.-_

_-…Ahora veo el momento en que me hacía cargo del Reino. Al principio el mundo se encontraba tan estable, hasta que llegó el temible Zant y entró en el castillo rodeado de esos grotescos animales que eran sus soldados y se atrevió a desafiarme; en ese momento salí sana y salva pero tuve que refugiarme en la torre de mi propio castillo.- _

_-…En ese momento mis esperanzas se habían desvanecido cuando no pude hacer nada contra Zant y me mantuve guardada en esa torre. Hasta que llegó una persona y ese era Link, un pueblerino que llegó a mí, sufriendo los efectos del Reino Crepuscular, junto con la Princesa Midna. -_

_-Es cierto, en ese momento vi una gran luz en él. Él era la salvación que las poderosas diosas habían traído a Hyrule. Él hizo lo posible por salvar no solo a sus seres queridos, sino también enfrentó a peligrosos enemigos para ayudar al reino de la luz y al reino del crepúsculo. Todo obra por supuesto, del gran tirano y ladrón Ganondorf.-_

_-Mira ahora Zelda, Link hubiera sido mejor Rey que tú. Él es una persona fuerte y valiente, digna de poseer a la propia Trifuerza.-_

_-…Creo que comienzo a entender por que pasan frente a mí esta película de mi vida. Todo esto estaba escrito desde la creación del propio Hyrule, pero ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaría en hacer sufrir a esta tierra? -_

_-Ahora lo único que me queda por hacer, es poner mis esperanzas en Link y en los seres que todavía habitan Hyrule, y confiar plenamente en ellos, porque estoy segura que ellos defenderán a esta tierra con todas sus fuerzas…-_

**Continuará…**


	11. Llora por tu desgracia Hyrule

CAPÍTULO XI

LLORA TU DESGRACIA HYRULE

Poco a poco, el resplandor fue desapareciendo, dejando ver a los presentes el resultado de aquella colisión entre los poderes del bien contra el mal. Ninguno de los que se encontraban en ese lugar quitó la mirada, pues estaban atentos al resultado que decidiría la vida o la muerte.

Pero para aquellos valientes soldados, fieles sirvientes del Reino, la imagen que lograban ver sus ojos no era la más esperanzadora, y lentamente, en sus rostros, se reflejaba el terror. Por otro lado, Lanayru, se encontraba tirada en el suelo, malherida, y al ver lo que había ocurrido, agachó la mirada y comenzó a desaparecer hasta dejar el lugar en oscuridad.

Era por hecho que la batalla había acabado, en donde el ganador indiscutible era llamado "el Castigador". Nuestros valientes héroes poco a poco dejaban soltar sus espadas, escudos y todo tipo de armamento que habían llevado para la lucha.

Lo que veían aquellos soldados era desgarrador. Ver a su princesa atravesada por uno de los dedos del enemigo, envuelta en sangre, era aterrador. Era verdad todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero algunos, no querían aceptar que esto realmente estaba ocurriendo.

El personaje apodado "el Castigador", lentamente sacaba su mano del cuerpo de la Princesa Zelda, pero más impensable y sorprendente, que intentaba liberar su brazo del cuerpo deformado de una de las bestias sagradas, Farone, quien fue sujetada y llevada por debajo del suelo, por una de las manos que el enemigo había convocado. Era algo que ninguno de los soldados se imaginaba, que una bestia sagrada fuera eliminada de esa manera.

En los últimos momentos, mientras estaba frente a frente con la Princesa Zelda, en el instante en que ambos lanzaban sus ataques, "el Castigador", por medio de esas manos que había convocado, levantó desde las profundidades de la tierra a Farone, y la interpuso para defenderse y que ella fuera la que recibiera el ataque de Zelda. Fueron dos pájaros de un tiro.

Y comenzaba a llover fuertemente sobre aquel terreno espantoso. Todo fue un desastre.

Los soldados no hacían otra cosa más que mirar a su Princesa en el suelo, manchada en sangre. Ellos ya no tenían esperanza de ser salvados, y algunos dejaron de poner resistencia frente al ataque enemigo, y eran aniquilados de uno en uno.

Sus cuerpos hechos trisas, pero la lluvia benevolente no permitía que su sangre permaneciera sobre sus cuerpos y la ayudaba a expandirse por el suelo. Otros soldados, salían huyendo de aquel lugar, pero algunos fueron alcanzados y murieron; sólo unos poco lograron escapar.

Aquel lugar se convirtió en un infierno. Eran gritos de dolor, de desesperación, no había más que una enorme tristeza.

"el Castigador", miraba a Zelda en el suelo, tirada, envuelta en sangre; no se podía saber que estaba pensando, sólo la miraba.

La lluvia no paraba, y junto a ella los enormes relámpagos y truenos que sucumbían aquel lugar. "el Castigador", levanta su cabeza, y mira al cielo oscurecido ya completamente.

Vuelve la mirada hacia Zelda, y la observa compasivamente.

-MIRA, QUE HASTA EL CIELO LLORA TÚ DESGRACIA.-le dice.

Y camina hacia ella, la recoge y se la lleva cargando sobre su hombro.

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos kilómetros del lugar, el Rey, junto con sus guardaespaldas y demás personas que decidieron ayudarle, se dirigían hacía donde se encontraba la Princesa Zelda.

Ellos ya sabían el lugar exacto de la batalla, pues el resplandor que se veía a lo lejos les ayudó a descifrarlo. Todos se encontraban muy asustados y nerviosos por lo que ocurría, pero la prioridad en ese momento era el de llegar a tiempo para salvar a Zelda. El Rey sentía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, por eso les gritó a sus acompañantes, que se apuraran.

Ellos no paraban de galopar junto a sus caballos, pero a lo lejos, en el cielo vieron un pequeño brillo de color verde que se acercaba rápidamente a ellos. Los guardaespaldas del Rey se quedaron en alerta y en eso sacan su arco y flechas que llevaban detrás y comienzan a apuntarle. Uno de ellos disparó, acertando hábilmente en el objetivo. El brillo bajó hasta el suelo, a unos cuantos pasos del camino que seguían, y el otro guardaespaldas, fue hacía él desviándose un poco, por lo cual llamó un poco la atención del Rey.

El guardaespaldas llegó a donde el brillo. Bajándose de su caballo, da unos cuantos pasos y agachándose para ver que era lo que causaba el brillo, se da cuenta de que era una piedra mágica, por lo cual grita fuertemente para que el Rey se detuviera, y así lo hizo.

Ya reunidos todos, el Rey le preguntó al guardaespaldas que donde la había hallado, y él le responde que la encontró al lado de un cuervo, que la llevaba sobre su pico; y es que era una de las aves que "el Castigador" había llamado para devorar a aquellos soldados cobardes y traicioneros que habían faltado lealtad al Reino y salieron huyendo, pero la piedra mágica fue aquella que la princesa Zelda había dado a Piccole, el soldado que fue en busca de Link.

El Rey y sus acompañantes no pudieron haber tenido mejor suerte, y en ese instante, utilizaron la piedra para transportarse en milésimas de segundo al lugar de la batalla.

Por otro lado, "el Castigador", con la princesa en hombros, se dirige a donde se encontraba la batalla entre mortales e inmortales y les ordena a los suyos con fuerte rugido, que desaparezcan de aquel sitio, pues era evidente que la batalla había acabado.

Tal fue la orden de "el Castigador", que todos volvieron a sus sitios; las manos brillosas dejaron de dar su luz para volver a las profundidades de la tierra, y los resucitados regresaron a donde debían estar, antes que nada agradeciendo por el favor.

Y así también, "el Castigador", cuyo verdadero nombre aún no es revelado, se dirigía hacia la Provincia de Eldin, donde se encontraba la Montaña de la Muerte y Villa Kakariko. Ya caminados algunos metros, escucha un enorme grito detrás de él.

Él voltea y ve a lo lejos a unas personas que gritaban furiosamente; si, era el Rey de Hyrule y sus ayudantes.

**Continuará…**


	12. Ustedes son mis amigos, mis hermanos

CAPÍTULO XII

USTEDES SON MIS AMIGOS, MIS HERMANOS

Y ahí estaba el Rey, junto con sus fieles acompañantes, en la cumbre de ese pequeño levantamiento de tierra. Observando el horroroso paisaje que tenían frente a ellos, en plena lluvia, sus lágrimas no se hacían distinguir; las antorchas que llevaban en mano, eran cubiertas por algunas mantas y ropas que llevaban algunos, eso era lo único que les permitía verse los unos a los otros.

Truenos, rayos y relámpagos sucumbían el lugar.

Todos se lamentaban profundamente por lo que había sucedido en aquel sitio. Cadáveres de amigos, hermanos, hijos, no importaba que fuesen o que hubiesen poseído en vida, todos fueron brutalmente acribillados. Unos, al no resistir esto, intentaron irse al ataque, pero los más prudentes los detuvieron, para no acrecentar el número de victimas de "el Castigador".

El Rey, con una enorme tristeza, buscaba el cuerpo de su hija entre los cuerpos que estaban tirados, pero no lo encontró. Buscaba y observaba a su alrededor, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir objeto alguno entre la oscuridad dominante. Pero a lo lejos, notó una silueta muy grande. Forzando la mirada, logró notar que la silueta pertenecía a "el Castigador", un hombre alto y robusto. De inmediato lanzó una fuerte amenaza.

"el Castigador" da media vuelta, y ve a lo lejos al Rey de Hyrule.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a Hyrule, el reino entero te castigará y pedirás clemencia por lo que te sucederá, bandido?-gritaba-¡Yo mismo me encargaré de despedazarte!-

"el Castigador" no hace más que observarlo.

-¡Ven aquí ahora mismo y lucha conmigo, quiero acabarte aquí y ahora!-

El enemigo no se inmuta y da la media vuelta, mostrando la espalda al Rey, comienza a dar unos cuantos pasos, marchándose del escenario sin importarle lo que seguían gritándole; el rey se enfurece al no escuchar respuesta, fija la mirada nuevamente y observa que el enemigo se está retirando.

-¡Qué insolencia!-grita-¡Aunque intentes huir, no te dejaré escapar, no mereces vivir!-

Y de inmediato él y sus acompañantes van tras él, con todos los pocos carros de caballería e infantería que pudieron llevar.

-¡Iré por ti, bandido!-

Poco a poco, bajaban de ese levantamiento de tierra en el que se encontraban, e iban rápidamente tras el asesino. Éste, al escuchar el rugido de batalla, se detuvo, volteo y vió como se acercaban a él para atacarlo.

Conforme se acercaban a él, distinguían más el entorno, y ayudados también por los relámpagos y las antorchas, veían el lugar donde pisaban y pasaban, para no tropezar y caer en las irregularidades del propio suelo y las dificultades que la batalla anterior y la lluvia habían ocasionado en el camino.

Ese pequeño equipo, liderados por el Rey de Hyrule, velozmente se acercaban al asesino, y sin titubear, levantaban sus armas dispuestos a entregarlo todo por el Reino. No faltaban más que unos pocos metros para llegar a donde se encontraba el enemigo, cuando notaron que llevaba cargando a una persona sobre uno de sus hombros. La vista no pudo haber sido más clara en ese momento, a pesar de la oscuridad, que de inmediato, el Rey y sus acompañantes se detuvieron al instante al ver quien era la persona que estaba cargando.

Fueron instantes en que todos quedaron congelados al ver esa imagen, y en cuanto reaccionaron exclamaron:

-¡Es la Princesa!-

Para algunos el miedo se apoderó de ellos, para otros brotó la ira y el enojo, pero para todos, el lamento, la confusión y el llanto surgió como un torrente imparable.

Poco a poco fueron recobrando conciencia, y de inmediato, alzaron sus armas, tensaron arcos y prepararon flechas y bombas apuntando directamente al asesino cuando…

-¡Deténganse!- ordena el Rey.

Todo el equipo que lo acompañaba se quedó sorprendido y confuso al escuchar lo que el Rey dijo, que algunos no se detuvieron a reclamarle.

-¡¿Porqué ordena semejante barbaridad, señor? , ¡¿Qué no ve que estamos en una ventaja demasiado grande? , ¡Podemos acabar con él si lo ordena!-decían unos.

-¡¿Está loco, acaso no vió lo que hizo con nuestros hermanos, padres e hijos?-

-¡Nuestros arcos están tensados y nuestras flechas están apuntando directamente a su cara listas para ser lanzadas, sólo diga "ya" y él estará en el otro mundo sin que se haya dado cuenta de cuando sucedió.-

-¡Si desea no lo haga por nosotros ni por los que están detrás de nosotros, sino por su propia hija que él lleva sobre su hombro!-

Él Rey sólo escuchaba silenciosamente las demandas de sus subordinados, y "el Castigador" observaba lo que frente a él sucedía sin sentirse amenazado.

-Esta será una pelea de uno contra uno-exclama el Rey.

Dicho esto, la confusión se acrecentó entre los presentes.

-¡¿Pero que diantres dice?- Gritaron - Estamos en plena ventaja, usted nos detiene ¡¿Y todavía dice que peleara solo? , ¡¿Qué tontería?-

-¡¿Qué dice señor, qué no escuchó y vió con sus propios ojos lo que ese hombre hizo?-

-Es precisamente por lo que quiero luchar solamente yo.-dice el Rey. Da media vuelta sobre su caballo volteando a ver a sus seguidores, los cuales quedaron atónitos al ver su rostro; el Rey estaba llorando.

Muy difícilmente se podían distinguir sus lágrimas del agua de lluvia que caía lentamente sobre su rostro. Fue muy duro para su equipo el verlo de esa manera; era como una señal de que las esperanzas poco a poco se apagaban. Pero lo que veían les recordaba que el Rey era también humano, de carne y hueso, que era tan mortal como ellos, y que de igual manera él también había perdido a su hija, cruelmente asesinada por el malhechor que tenían frente a ellos.

-Acabo de ver a mi hija muerta-decía-¡No soportaré que ustedes mueran como ella murió!-

La lluvia no paraba. Todos los presentes escuchaban a su majestad.

-Sé bien lo que éste ser ha hecho con nuestro pueblo, y no permitiré que lo siga haciendo. No importa si tengo que luchar con cien o mil bueyes yo solo, o si tengo que cargar mil piedras o levantar una montaña yo solo, no permitiré que ustedes y todo Hyrule muera-exclamaba.

-Y sepan esto, yo no los considero mis siervos ni mis subordinados ni mis esclavos, no, yo los considero, mis amigos, mis hermanos, ¡y juro por esta tierra sagrada, que los protegeré con mi vida!-

Y lentamente, conforme decía estas palabras se alejaba más de ellos, acercándose a "el Castigador".

Y de repente, comienza a figurar en el suelo un círculo amarillento que brillaba intensamente. Los soldados comienzan a retroceder unos cuantos pasos a caballo, confundidos de lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras que el asesino se sorprende de lo que ve, pero no mueve ni un músculo.

De pronto comienza a temblar la tierra… ¡FAM!, brotan bruscamente de la figura circular, unas paredes de cristal amarillento, que empujaron fuertemente a algunos de los soldados que estaban cerca, tumbándolos hasta caer al suelo lodoso, mientras que a otros sólo los tambalea; poco a poco las paredes van curveándose hasta que chocan unas con otras en la parte superior-central de la circunferencia, formando así una media esfera con el suelo, con el objetivo de emplearse como barrera.

La barrera alcanzaba unos dos kilómetros de diámetro, comenzando a unos metros de la parte trasera del Rey.

-¡Su Majestad!- Gritaban

-Yo protegeré a mis amigos cueste lo que cueste, y no dejaré que ellos sacrifiquen sus vidas-respondía el Rey.

Algunos soldados intentaban cruzar la barrera, pero tan imposible resultaba, que ni la lluvia lograba entrar; los que lo hacían eran empujados fuertemente.

"el Castigador" deja de observar y tomando el cuerpo de la princesa Zelda de su hombro, lo avienta a su derecha hasta que se estampa con el suelo cubierto de lodo. Mira unos instantes a Zelda, y regresa su mirada hacia al Rey. Éste, sobre su caballo, desenvaina su espada, una espada completamente afilada de ambos lados con una empuñadura de oro, que irradiaba un brillo intenso que iluminaba a su alrededor.

El asesino no se queda atrás y de su mano derecha, brota un hueso afilado de su muñeca, hasta que logra un tamaño adecuado para que ésta sea empuñada y utilizada como un arma. De igual forma, comienza a emerger del suelo fangoso, una especie de animal. "el Castigador" sube a él, semejándose a un jinete montado en su caballo; lo presentes sorprendiéndose de lo que estaban viendo, pues nunca habían visto algo igual.

Ahora, ambos en igual de condiciones, mirándose fijamente, frente a frente, a una distancia de unos cuantos metros, listos para comenzar una nueva batalla que decidiría el destino del Reino, el Rey de Hyrule contra el apodado "el Castigador".

La tormenta no paraba, y nuestros leales soldados impotentes al sólo observar a su Majestad jugándose la vida en esta batalla que era imposible de ganar.

Un, dos truenos se escucharon, pero al tercer trueno, ambos bandos se lanzaron al ataque.

Ninguno de los dos se detenía, ninguno de los dos titubeaba, ambos empuñaban sus armas fuertemente, ambos seguían, y cuando lograron estar cara a cara, lanzaron su ataque hasta que sus espadas chocaron, y de esa colisión, surgió un fuerte resplandor que cegó la vista a cualquiera de los que estuviera ahí, incluso el brillo intenso dejó notarse hasta los extremos de la tierra.

**Continuará…**


	13. Diario de un servidor

CAPÍTULO XIII

DIARIO DE UN SERVIDOR

_Nuevamente me encuentro escribiendo esto en mi lugar preferido, debo dar gracias por ello, aunque no es una ocasión normal como las anteriores veces, no, el entorno ya no es igual, el ambiente cambió demasiado y la actitud de las personas se ha vuelto en una sin esperanza alguna. Aunque el sol siga brillando y el viento siga rozando mis mejillas, esto ya no es el mismo Hyrule de siempre. _

_Han pasado dos días de lo ocurrido en la frontera entre las provincias de Eldin y Lanayru. Aquella lucha tremenda que se suscitó entre aquel hombre que hoy día es llamado por todos como "el Castigador", debido a los temibles actos que cometió contra el Reino. Aquella lucha no será olvidada en toda la historia de Hyrule, no, nadie la olvidará, de eso estoy seguro. _

_El día en que comenzaron a ocurrir aquellos espantosos sucesos lo recuerdo perfectamente. _

_Recuerdo que seguíamos al Rey en un pequeño recorrido en los desiertos de Gerudo, en donde se le había informado a su Majestad que unos extraños acontecimientos ocurrieron días atrás. El Rey de inmediato se encaminó junto con nosotros dos a los desiertos, en donde llegamos unos cuantos días, debido a algunas paradas que hicimos durante el camino. _

_Llegamos a la antigua prisión del Reino, donde nos encontramos a un hombre llamado Vaan, un joven que se dedicaba a cuidar unos sitios cercanos a esta prisión. Éste había quedado con el Rey de encontrarse en ese lugar, donde más tarde nos conduciría a donde nos había mencionado que había ocurrido algo extraño._

_Al llegar ahí nos dijo, que unos días antes, durante la noche, él se dedicaba a guardar a unos animales suyos cuando observó a lo lejos, en el cielo, que una especie de remolino comenzaba a formarse. Al verlo, dijo, se quedó muy asustado, pero que la curiosidad no le permitió moverse de donde se encontraba. Nos relataba detalladamente lo que sucedió ese día; nos mencionó que incluso el aire y el viento cambiaron. Según él, eran más densos, y que el viento ya no era el mismo, era más "frio" de lo que los vientos del desierto acostumbraban ser._

_Admito que cada vez que nos contaba algo, daba miedo, pues era todo un misterio para nosotros, pero lo que nos dijo después nos dejó helados. _

_El joven nos comenzó a decir que después de unas horas de que se formara el remolino celestial, empezó a temblar un poco la tierra, y de pronto, salían luces azuladas del suelo que llegaban hasta el cielo; salían por separado de la tierra, pero al llegar al cielo, se unían dentro del ojo del remolino nos contó, así duraron varios minutos, incluso horas, mencionaba asustado. _

_Y cuando se habían desaparecido, comenzaba a amanecer. Dijo no haber dormido en toda la noche, y que en cuanto comenzaba a aclararse, tomó uno de sus jabalíes y se dirigió a donde habían aparecido aquellas luces._

_El Rey le preguntó ansiosamente que era lo que había encontrado y el joven nos dijo: encontré algo extraño, eran hoyos hechos en la arena; bajé de mi jabalí y cuidadosamente me acerque y vi que había algo alrededor de los agujeros, lo tomé y observé que era ceniza_

_Todos nos quedamos extrañados y confundidos por lo que nos decía._

_Estuvimos en los desiertos un par de días, discutiendo que era lo que había sucedido junto con algunos expertos y personas integrantes del cuartel general y segundos al mando del Reino, hasta que sucedió otro hecho escalofriante; esa noche la "Montaña de la Muerte" hacía explosión._

_Una llamarada gigante ascendía al cielo con gran potencia; todos los que estábamos ahí corrimos a refugiarnos en unas cuevas cercanas, ya que nuestras tiendas de campaña y pequeños edificios cercanos no soportarían las enormes rocas incandescentes que se aproximaban furiosamente hacía nosotros. Ese día fue uno de los más terroríficos y horribles de mi vida y seré sincero, me asustó muchísimo._

_No esperamos al amanecer para movernos, sino que actuamos deprisa y nos dirigimos de inmediato al castillo de Hyrule. Durante el recorrido, la pesadilla se acrecentaba con cada paso que dábamos; destrucción, desolación y muerte era lo que veíamos a nuestro alrededor. Todo estaba completamente o en su mayoría destruido, quemado por el fuego y las rocas; todo estaba marchito, cadáveres tirados e incinerados, sólo se veía el rastro que habían dejado en forma de ceniza; edificios, puentes, árboles, todo fue tumbado. _

_Veíamos al Rey un poco triste por lo que observaba a su alrededor, pero nosotros, o en cuanto a mí, estaba preocupado por lo que estaba pasando y por mi familia que se encontraba en el castillo de Hyrule; ¡qué momentos tan más amargos!_

_La situación se complicaba aún más después de horas de recorrido agitado, cuando nos enteramos de que algo raro nuevamente había sucedido en la frontera entre Eldin y Lanayru, y que esta vez el presunto autor de los terribles acontecimientos se encontraba en ese lugar. Pero la noticia empeoró para todos, sobre todo para el Rey, que su hija, la señorita Zelda, iba en busca del enemigo y que lucharía con él incluso si perdiera la vida. No importó si nos encontrábamos cansados, acompañamos al Rey en busca de su hija._

_Esto es una pesadilla, sin ninguna duda lo repetía dentro de mi mente constantemente; es que era algo increíble, algo que no podía tragar. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Quién era ese presunto autor del que todos mencionaban en el castillo?_

_Nuestro recorrido se hacía cada vez más difícil. Por un lado las antorchas no nos servían de mucho durante el camino, muy y apenas podíamos ver donde pisaban nuestros caballos. Hubiese jurado que incluso la oscuridad no era la misma de otras noches. Pero la carga más pesada que cargábamos esa noche, era la preocupación de a qué nos estábamos enfrentando._

_Por más que buscábamos no encontrábamos rastro alguno de la princesa, hasta que llegaron una serie de eventos que consideramos milagros, con los cuales pudimos conocer la localización exacta de la batalla, aunque fue demasiado tarde…la batalla había terminado._

_La imagen que recuerdo fue desastrosa, hizo que mi alma temblara. El lugar de la batalla estaba destrozado, y en medio de ese desolador lugar se encontraba ese hombre alto cargando a nuestra princesa muerta. _

_Todos fuimos al ataque pero sólo uno de nosotros logró luchar con él, El Rey._

_Es digno de mencionar esta batalla, para que cualquiera que lea este diario sepa lo que nuestro Rey está dispuesto a hacer por su Reino y que es digno de alabanza._

_Era una noche lluviosa, fría y oscura. Nuestras antorchas se habían desvanecido y lo que nos alumbraba era aquella inmensa barrera que el enemigo había implantado sobre los suelos._

_Por más que intentábamos ayudar al Rey, esa inmensa técnica nos empujaba unos cuantos metros, y lo único que pudimos hacer es confiar en él y en que todo saldría a nuestro favor._

_Ambos lucharon sobre sus animales. El eco de sus armas opacaba el sonido de los truenos y de la lluvia que atormentaban aquel lugar. Las técnicas y estrategias que utilizaban no eran de seres humanos comunes y corrientes, era una batalla entre iguales, nunca antes había visto algo semejante, eran como si los dioses hubieran descendido y estuvieran en guerra. _

_La batalla se tornaba cada vez más complicada, pero a favor de nuestro Rey; nuestros vitoreos eran energía para nuestra Majestad, era una batalla que estaba ganando sin lugar a dudas; nuestro señor había encajado su espada sobre el costado de la bestia del enemigo, lo que lo hizo caer y estamparse sobre la tierra húmeda de aquel lugar, pero nuestro Rey no quiso atacarle hasta que se levantase, pues eso para nosotros los guerreros, es de cobardes atacar al que este en el suelo._

_La batalla apartó a las bestias y continuaba con técnicas que sólo los magos pueden hacer. El enemigo comenzó a manipular la tierra y levantó de ella una serie de manos gigantes brillantes que atacaban a nuestro señor, pero él las cortaba uno a uno. Después las manos comenzaron a tragarse tanto a la bestia del enemigo como al caballo del Rey, y limpió el campo de animales._

_La lucha continuó a ras del suelo humedecido por la lluvia, y continuaba tornándose a favor de Hyrule; nadie podría igualar al Rey en el arte de la espada._

_Pero el enemigo comenzó a amenazar al exterior de la barrera. Cuando estábamos observando la batalla, comenzaron a escucharse gritos de mis compañeros. Volteamos a ver qué era lo que sucedía, y era que este tipo tan repugnante comenzaba a hacer juegos sucios, matando a nuestros soldados a través del suelo. _

_Del suelo salían las manos brillantes y atrapaban a nuestros compañeros, apretándolos hasta que explotaban. Comenzamos a defendernos, pero no podíamos hacer nada ya que las manos salían de todas partes. Eso afectó a nuestra Majestad que ni tanto él podía salir de la barrera ni nosotros entrar. Fue cuando los gritos de dolor de nuestro señor se escuchaban cada vez más. Fuimos un estorbo, una gran amenaza y distracción para él._

_La lucha se intensificaba tanto por dentro como por fuera de la barrera. Aunque sabíamos que no podríamos hacer nada con las manos brillosas, gritábamos al Rey que no se preocupara por nosotros y que siguiera con la lucha, pero la lucha en el interior era más allá de mi comprensión. Observé que era lo que pasaba dentro, y nuestro enemigo lanzaba rayos de sus manos que impactaban al Rey. También observé que el Rey no estaba solo y con él se encontraban unos centauros dorados lanzando flechas de luz al enemigo._

_Los centauros intentaban impactarle una de sus brillosas flechas, mientras nuestro señor se detuvo cerca del límite de la barrera, postrado sobre una de sus rodillas como si estuviera orando a las diosas. Las flechas de los centauros no lograban darle siquiera un golpe al enemigo, su velocidad era alucinante, parecía un guepardo en medio de la pradera, la batalla marchaba desgraciadamente a favor de él. _

_Vi que muchos de mis amigos eran asesinados, otros corrían en medio de la oscuridad para ir en busca de refuerzos o de plano para salvar sus vidas, no lo sé, sólo me quedé a observar qué era lo que pasaba dentro de la barrera, porque mi Rey me preocupaba. _

_La lucha estaba por acabar. Los centauros fueron aniquilados uno a uno de un puñetazo de aquel ser. El Rey se encontraba solo totalmente; por más que golpeara la barrera, ésta me empujaba. Yo gritaba y lloraba, rogaba porque esto fuera una pesadilla, no quería seguir viendo esto. Quería entrar pero no podía, era una gran impotencia la que sentía._

_Vi que el enemigo se acercaba lentamente a mi señor, y que abría la boca como si estuviera diciéndole palabras que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Pero detrás de mi señor comenzaron a brotarle luces, tenían forma esférica de color dorado, resplandecían como el sol, y me di cuenta de que no debía de dejar de confiar en mi Rey._

_Salieron en total seis esferas luminosas y se postraron detrás de nuestro señor. Me percaté que al salir esos seis brillos, el enemigo se espantó mucho y se apresuró hacia el Rey, eso me dio mucho ánimo, porque esta pesadilla estaba llegando a su fin. Pero la velocidad de aquel hombre era insuperable y mi señor no alcanzó a concluir esa técnica. _

_La batalla había acabado, por desgracia no como hubiéramos querido que concluyera._

_De pronto la barrera se desvanecía, y en cuanto desapareció fui corriendo hacia donde estaba tirado mi señor. No me importó que el enemigo estuviera a su lado, corrí y corrí hasta que puede estar frente a él. Estaba lleno de heridas. Su ropa estaba quemada y rasgada y tenía varios golpes en el cuerpo. Me sentí muy triste al verlo pero a la vez me dio mucha alegría cuando sentí sus latidos y su respiración. La lluvia limpiaba nuestras caras y disimulaba mis lágrimas, mientras los truenos y relámpagos iluminaban el lugar y callaban el silencio._

_Por alguna razón ese hombre nos permitió vivir, no entiendo el porqué, pero gracias a ese acto de compasión he podido escribir éste diario que algún día será leído. Antes de marcharse, dijo unas últimas palabras al Rey, lo recuerdo bien, dijo: No tenía la intención de lastimarte de esa manera, no te buscaba pero tu viniste a mí y sufriste las consecuencias de tu imprudencia que justifico con toda razón, porque luchaste por tu pueblo y sobre todo por tu hija que ahora permanecerá en donde he vivido por este tiempo. Que esto sirva de escarmiento a esas diosas odiosas, porque muy pronto me vengaré de lo que me hicieron cuando recién crearon el mundo. . _

_Antes de desaparecer en medio de la oscuridad, le dije que por favor dejara a la princesa y no se la llevara porque queríamos hacerle un digno funeral, pero él me contestó que era imposible porque ahora le pertenecía a él y se marchó._

_No lo vi más._

_Recogí de ese lugar a mi señor y lo llevé a donde estaban los demás, y juntos intentamos regresar al castillo, y en el camino, ya apunto de amanecer, nos encontramos a…_

-Demonios ¿quién toca de esa manera la puerta?-

-Ah, eres tú, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué tan agitado?-

-¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO, LINK HA LLEGADO?-

**Continuará…**


	14. El arrivo de Link al castillo real

CAPITULO XIV

EL ARRIVO DE LINK AL CASTILLO REAL

Estaba amaneciendo apenas en Hyrule y a lo lejos del camino se alcanzaba a percibir el gran castillo Hyliano. Sobre los caminos que conducían allá, sólo se mostraban los daños ocasionados por la inmensa explosión que sacudió a Hyrule días atrás; rocas, vegetación quemada, y una desolación sobre lo que solía ser aquel vivo campo.

Link, Ilia, el pequeño cornetista y Epona, se acercaban rápidamente, un poco cansados por el camino pero a la vez preocupados por lo que estaba ocurriendo en todo Hyrule.

-¡Miren, ya casi llegamos!-dijo Ilia.

-¡Woooow, que castillo tan esplendoroso!, ¡Nunca había visto algo así!-comentó el pequeño cornetista con voz chillona.

_-(¿Qué estará sucediendo?)-_pensante Link.

Minutos después, los tres por fin habían llegado a la puerta del pueblo del castillo.

-Quédate aquí Epona-dijo Link cariñosamente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-Ilia y yo no tardaremos en regresar, le informaremos al Rey sobre lo que sucedió en Ordon, ¿entendido?-

Epona relincha y alza un poco la cabeza.

En cuanto Link e Ilia comenzaban a caminar, el hombrecillo de la corneta les seguía el paso y decía alegremente lo que iba a ser en cuanto entrara al castillo pero…

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?-Grita Ilia furiosa-¡Regresa inmediatamente a donde está Epona!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Sí, tú te quedarás con ella! ¡Tú la vas a cuidar!-

-Pe-pero yo… ahummmm…-agachando la cabeza el hombrecillo

-Vamos Link.-

-Sí.-

Conforme caminaban sobre el puente que conducía a la entrada sur del pueblo del Castillo notaron que las puertas estaban medio cerradas, lo cual no era costumbre, pues al ser un lugar altamente comercial las puertas permanecían abiertas casi todo el día. Ambos se acercaron, empujaron una de ellas y entraron un poco desconcertados. Al caminar por las calles de ese inmenso lugar, notaban cada vez más la ausencia de vida.

-¿Qué raro está todo esto?- decía Link observando a su alrededor.-Las veces que venía aquí, éste se encontraba siempre en constante movimiento, siempre había gente alegre, gritando y vendiendo, pero ahora.-

-Tienes razón, pero fíjate también que el pueblo del Castillo también fue dañado con la explosión de la Montaña de la Muerte-comenta Ilia un poco asombrada.

Los dos no paraban de observar aquella imagen del castillo triste y desolado.

-Jamás imaginé ver de ésta forma al gran castillo Link-

-Es cierto, pero, ¿Qué le habrá sucedido a las personas? No hay ningún alma, es como si hubieran sido arrebatados de este lugar, mira bien que dejaron de reconstruir las casas…- conmocionado- ¡Todo lo dejaron en su sitio! -comenta Link agachándose para recoger un martillo del suelo.

-¡Mira!-señala Ilia asustada.

-¡¿Qué sucede?-voltea Link rápidamente. Y ve a Ilia señalando una ventana en particular.

-Vi a un niño observándonos.-

Link seguía sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo en Hyrule, y al incorporarse, comenzaban a escucharse unos ruidos.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Ilia cada vez más asustada y sujetando a Link del brazo.

-Se están acercando, pero…-dice Link volteando a todas direcciones.

-Se escucha como si fueran…-Ilia cada vez más atenta.

-¡Pasos!-gritan los dos.

Y ambos corrieron a la próxima división de calles.

Los ruidos se escuchaban cada vez más y más. Voltearon a la derecha y vieron a unas personas acercarse, voltearon a la izquierda y vieron a más personas acercarse pero esta vez se les notaba unas lanzas y finalmente voltearon a sus espaldas y vieron a unos soldados con armaduras y lanzas enormes.

-¡KYAAAAAHHH!-grita Ilia atemorizada.

-¡¿Qué sucede?-cuestiona Link tras el sorpresivo arrivo de los soldados.

-Somos los soldados de la Familia Real, y se nos encomendó por parte de los altos cargos que lo escoltáramos hasta el castillo Sr. Link!-gritaban a coro los soldados.

-Bien.-

Y así, los soldados de la realeza escoltaron a Link e Ilia hasta el castillo, y unos cuantos soldados fueron a por Epona y el hombrecillo de la corneta que al principio se opuso pero terminó cediendo tras insistirle estos que sólo los llevarían junto con los demás al castillo.

En cuanto abrieron las puertas del jardín del castillo, Ilia y el hombrecillo de la corneta se asombraron al ver la magnificencia de lo que era el lugar donde vivía la realeza. Los cuatro caminaban por el camino principal que conducía directamente al castillo; cuatro soldados iban delante de ellos y otros cuatro detrás y otros dos a sus costados, también había dos hilera completas de soldados que iban desde la entrada del jardín hasta la entrada del majestuoso castillo. Subieron los escalones, abrieron las puertas principales y entraron; Epona obviamente fue llevada a donde los otros animales del Rey residían.

Y al entrar los esperaban dos de las personas más cercanas al Rey y a la princesa, los duques Droite y Gauche, ambos gemelos; a sus lados los dos principales guardaespaldas del Rey quienes eran las personas en las que el Rey tanto confiaba, pues siempre están a su lado y uno de ellos fue quien lo recogió de la lucha días atrás; en ambos lados se encontraban cinco sirvientas y dos enfermeras; detrás de todos ellos se encontraban los doce informantes del consejo y unos doce soldados.

-Sr. Link por favor síganos.- dice con firmeza el duque Droite.

Y todos los presentes se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones en donde se discutían los asuntos más importantes del reino. Mientras caminaban todos silenciosos y serios, Ilia y el hombrecillo se maravillaban al ver la elegancia y la superioridad de la estructura del castillo real, la cual no podrían deleitar ya que la situación en la que se encontraba el reino entero era grave.

Caminaron por unos cuantos pasillos y subieron un par de escaleras hasta que llegaron a la sala de reuniones. Dos soldados abrieron las puertas y los demás entraron, por lo que fuera de la sala vigilaban dos soldados y dos soldados por dentro, los cuatro junto de la puerta, y los restantes alrededor de la sala firmes. Todos los presentes tomaron asiento.

-Me siento importante sentado en este lugar, Ji, Ji, Ji- decía y reía entre dientes con voz chillona el hombrecillo.

-Shh…-lo callaba Ilia.

-Ups, perdón-

-Iré al grano-diciendo el duque Droite con las manos juntas y puestas sobre la mesa.- Como has visto Sr. Link, los acontecimientos recientes han sucumbido a Hyrule por completo, desde norte a sur, este a oeste, no hay lugar que no haya quedado dañado en lo más mínimo después de lo que sucedió hace tres días con la enorme erupción de la Montaña de la Muerte.-

-Es por…-

-Así es Sr. Link-continúa el duque Gauche sin dejar hablar a Link.- A lo largo de estos dos días, nuestras divisiones han recorrido gran parte de Hyrule y de las demás provincias hemos recibido información de que muchos de los lugares han sido sacudidos por este enorme atentado.-

_-(¿Atentado?)-_cuestionan Link e Ilia entre sus pensamientos.

-Desgraciadamente también hemos sido informados de lo sucedido en las provincias de Ordona y Farone, lamentamos mucho lo ocurrido en vuestra villa, Ordon, sé que fue devastada tras la explosión debido a su ubicación y sobre todo a la abundante vegetación que yacía ahí.-proseguía el duque Droite con la mano en el corazón.-No ha habido señas de vida lamentablemente.-

Dicho esto Link, Ilia y el cornetista agachan la mirada, pues recordaron lo sucedido.

-De verdad os digo que fue un milagro el haberos encontrado señores, pensamos que todos habían sido asesinados-continúa el duque Gauche.- Doy gracias a nuestras diosas que hayan salido sanos y salvos.-agachando la cabeza en señal de dolor y con la mano en el pecho.

-Siento en mi alma un profundo dolor como no tenéis idea y les prometo que seguiremos buscando, de verdad no puedo aceptar que esto haya sucedido, el pueblo de Ordon son amigos míos, y sé que todos ellos son una gente fuerte y valiente que no pueden ser tumbados por algo así, es por eso que confío en que éste pueblo sigue con vida en algún lugar del intrincado y bello sitio que es dicha provincia.-con una voz temblorosa Droite mostraba sus sentimientos.

-Y al veros aquí, nuestras esperanzas de encontrar algún indicio de vida han aumentado.-terminaba Gauche.

-Nuestro pueblo ha sido devastado-comentaba Ilia un poco dolida.-Nuestras familias, nuestros amigos, todo lo que vivía en Ordon ha muerto, ¿Qué ocurre en Hyrule?-con lágrimas en los ojos terminaba estas palabras.

-Fuuuahh...-suspiraban los duques.

-Ustedes dijeron atentado, ¿no es así?-cuestiona Link.

El silencio se apoderó de los presentes y el brillante reloj de la habitación no paraba, nadie quería hablar o comentar algo acerca pero…

-Así es Sr. Link, por eso fue bueno que usted viniera a este sitio primero.-responde Droite un poco cabizbajo pero firme en su palabra.

-¿Ust…?-

-Sí Sr. Link-interrumpe Gauche- Sabemos quién es el presunto culpable.-

Los tres quedaron atónitos al escuchar las palabras del duque.

-¡¿ENTONCES QUIÉN ES? ¡DIGANOSLO!-golpeando la mesa grita Link furioso.

-"el Castigador y Juez"-contestaron ambos duques con la mirada cerrada.

-¡¿Qué?-confundido Link tras escuchar esa respuesta ambigua de los señores.

En eso abren la puerta los soldados y todos en la sala voltean un tanto extrañados.

-¡Eres tú!-exclama Link sorprendido.

-Hola Link, me da mucho gusto de volverte a ver, hace cuanto tiempo.-saludando con la mano.

-¡Shad!-

**Continuará…**


End file.
